


Pack Law

by fedaykin_here



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin_here/pseuds/fedaykin_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All shy introverted Jensen wanted to do was make a good first impression for his sister’s fiancé family. Instead he found himself being thrust into an exotic world of mystery, violence, lust and an unforgettable encounter with a man that continues to haunt his dreams. If that’s not worst enough, there seem to be a supernatural creature stalking his every waking moment. Is he losing his mind or has he stumbled into a land that was long forgotten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Updated Author’s Note: All storylines and plot points belong to me. Please do not repost the story or parts of the story, use any plot points of the story without expressed permission from the author. Current and future stories will be removed from this site if plagiarism occurs from any of my stories.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated Author’s Note: All storylines and plot points belong to me. Please do not repost the story or parts of the story, use any plot points of the story without expressed permission from the author. Current and future stories will be removed from this site if plagiarism occurs from any of my stories.**

Blackhills Creek, Arizona 

“We have been driving for hours, Jensen. Are you sure you don’t want to stop at the motel to freshen up before going to the restaurant?” Danneel asked him.

Jensen flushed and bit his lips in anxiety. He adjusted the glasses on his nose. His mind raced with indecision and apprehension. He hadn’t seen his sister in over a year. He blamed himself, with his inability to breach the distance between them, for their strained relationship. She always resented him for the perceived close relationship he had with their parents. When he was born, he had a severe heart condition. The doctors didn’t believe that he would survive the night. He did, but his childhood was marked by weekly hospital visits, his health in constant jeopardy. As a result, his parents would often hover over him, restricting his activities and social interactions with his peers. They were afraid that outings with other children might cause him to get sick, which would be deadly to his already compromised immune system. 

His parents' vigilance over his health, meant his sister was oftentimes neglected. They devoted their entire energy to their ill son, frequently forgetting about their healthy younger daughter. This caused his sister, Kristen, to act out in rebellion. Instead of realizing that ignoring her caused her misbehavior, they assumed that she had a behavioral problem and sent her away her across the country to live with her grandmother.

With his world consisting just of his parents, Jensen became extremely shy and awkward around strangers. He would hide behind his parents or run to his room when people came to his house. He felt uncomfortable with any attention he received. He hated interacting with the world, preferring to stay lost in his books and the fantasies in his mind. He dreamt of being healthy, having a normal family with a little sister that adored him and close friends. Despite his desires for friendship, he spent all of his childhood and most of his early adulthood with no friends. 

Becoming older, his health problems got better. His heart condition stabilized with a rigid combination of medications, but dreams of close friendship became unreachable goals. Along with Jensen’s shyness, he was socially awkward, stumbling over words when he had to converse with strangers. Since he was so self-conscious of his inability to express himself, he tended to not speak at all. He made several attempts at forming friendships, however each attempt was met with ridicule and cruel laughter. By the age of twenty-eight, Jensen had given up on all his ideas of friends that he had yearned for as a young child. 

But life is full of surprises, and one hot summer day, a young and beautiful red head named Danneel moved into Jensen’s small town. She was the first person to look past the ill-fitted clothes that covered Jensen’s lean body and the bulky black bottle eyeglasses that hid his handsome face. She saw the person underneath the awkwardness and bashfulness. 

Danneel was a woman with many dark secrets, and Jensen felt like a kindred spirit with her. So, despite his inadvertent aloofness, she continued to reach out to him until they became fast friends. Through her determination, she became his first friend, and surprisingly for both of them, she also became his first girlfriend. 

Danneel kept challenging the status quo of his life. Since he was skittish in meeting people, she urged him to use alternative social media networks such as chat rooms and instant messaging to make connections to the world outside Clearview. That was how he met his second friend, Chad. Chad, a self-proclaimed highly intelligent paranoid hacker, believed in government conspiracy theories and alien abductions. He also believed that his Internet and phone lines were under constant surveillance from the authorities, and he routinely change his codes and lines. Despite this, the blond hacker continued to maintain contact with the Jensen, calling often and texting, even though it could potentially jeopardize his location. 

Danneel also tried to get Jensen to wear better fitted clothes and more fashionable glasses. She was only successful with the glasses. They had their first argument over Jensen’s clothes. He didn’t want the attention that fitted styles brought him. He wanted to remain anonymous, forgettable. Strangers’ eyes staring at his body made him feel naked and uncomfortable. He hated the feeling that expensive clothes gave him. He enjoyed the soft, loose, baggy sweaters and pants that he wore. The only reason he agreed to change his glasses was because the smaller, trendy frames were lighter on his face than his bulky black glasses. 

 

His association with Danneel caused conflict with his parents. They believed that she was a negative influence in his life. He disagreed, causing a rift between them. Danneel was frightened that Jensen would blame her for the difficult relationship with his parents, but he never did. He was grateful to have the red-head in his life. He valued their friendship and the positive impact she had on his lonely, quiet life. 

Since he was striving to push himself out of his comfort zone, he decided to contact his sister. Jensen was extremely nervous calling Kristen. After several attempts, the conversation between the siblings became easier. In one of their late night talks, he finally broke down and apologized for being sick, not giving her the older, protective brother that she deserved. She in turn apologized for being a difficult sister, always shutting him out in her life. It was the first of many heartfelt conversations the two would have. As they tried to rebuild the foundation of their broken relationship, Kristen invited Jensen to her home in Blackhill Creek , Arizona. She wanted him to meet her fiancé and her future in-laws. She still could not forgive her parents but she had forgiven her brother.

Anxiety and fear rushed through Jensen's veins at Kristen's request. Part of him was full of joy that she was opening her life to him, but a bigger part of him was scared of leaving his home to travel into the unknown. He had never left Clearview and he didn't think he could handle flying out to Arizona. But the soft beseeching quality of Kristen's voice tugged at his heart strings and he found himself agreeing not only to a visit her, but to stay for the summer at her home. The summer stay at his sister's home would not impact his job at the local library since summer hours had a more shorten schedule. His boss was actually happy to see him take an extended vacation. For the years that he had dedicated at the local branch, he rarely took a holiday. 

Telling his parents was more difficult for Jensen. Predictably, it caused a major argument. They didn't want him to be so far away from his doctor or from them. When he suggested that they come with him, they refused, too full of pride and righteous anger that their daughter did not ask them to come herself. They didn't understand that she was afraid to ask them because she was expecting their rejection. In the end, Jensen promised to check in with his doctor every week by phone. He also promised to call them every few days to update them on his health status.

The last hurdle Jensen faced getting there. Taking a plane ride was the most logical plan, however Jensen had a phobia of flying. The only viable option was to drive from South Carolina to Arizona, a 36 hour car ride. Danneel once again came to his rescue by volunteering to come with him and help navigate the long trek. She suggested making pit stops along the way, a chance to see parts of the country that Jensen only seen in the books that he had read. 

His relationship with Danneel was complicated. He knew that she thought that she was in love with him. But he couldn't accept the notion that someone like her could ever be in love with a screw-up like him. He decided that she was only with him out of pity and that eventually she would leave him for someone better. Until that time came, he would continue to value the time they spent together.

He remembered his last conversation with his friend, Chad. When he told Chad about his trip out West, the blond hacker had rejoiced.

"I'm so happy that you are finally going hit that! I'm so jealous of you man. It’s totally time you become a real man," Chad jested.

“I hate to destroy your illusions, but Danneel and I are not going to have sex. We are going to wait until after marriage.”

“What the fuck?! Whose stupid idea was that?”

“Mine,” Jensen whispered, flushing deep red in embarrassment.

“Why did you say no to the pussy? I thought you said she was hot?!”

“Danneel is gorgeous!”

“Then why did you ask for no sex?” Chad asked in disbelief. 

“Because I never had sex before and I’m not ready for it! Not everything is about getting off. I want to be sure that she’s the one. And I’m not sure. Damn it, I know I’m a freak. You don’t have to say anything,” Jensen muttered, his eyes filled up with tears and his shoulders tensed with shame. 

He heard his friend sigh. Chad said, “Although my IQ is 180, I can be stupid as shit. You are right, not everything is about sex. Are you having second thoughts about Danneel? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you were so excited that I finally got a hot girlfriend. I didn’t want to disappoint you. Nor do I want to hurt her. She’s my best friend.”

“Dude, I thought I was your best friend!” Chad exclaimed.

“I don’t even know what you look like.”

“I sent you that text pic. That totally counts!”

“Pictures can be Photoshopped. Until we meet face to face, I will still maintain that I don’t know what you look like,” Jensen countered

“That’s my boy! Don’t you trust anyone! Don’t believe anything until you get proof. Even then you have to question the source to see if it’s legitimate or not. Classic example is the government and their cover-up with Roswell. Everyone knows that there was an alien aircraft crash site but the CIA and FBI hid all the evidence. Shady bastards. 

Listen if you are having second thoughts about Danneel, its okay. Go with your gut. I’ll always be your friend, even if you get alien butt-probed.” Chad gently teased his friend. 

“I’m not going to get butt-probed, you prick!” 

“Dude, you never know. Most alien abductions occur in the Midwest, which you will be driving through. I think it has something to do with the vast open space for the spacecraft to dock. Either way, be careful out there. Don’t forget to call and text me when you reach Blackhills Creek. I want to know that you made it there in one piece.” 

"Alright I will, Mom," Jensen replied snarkily. 

"Whatever dude. Like you won’t be crying yourself to sleep if you didn’t have me in your life.”

“Actually I think I kinda would.” Jensen replied seriously. 

“Dude, no chick flick moment here. I better get off this line. I swear I heard a click so I think I’m being monitored again. I tell you the government monitor all cell phone conversations through a computer network system. That system gets activated when people use certain key terms like Roswell. Anyway, this cell is burned. I’ll text you my new number when I get it. If I don’t send it to you beforehand, email me when you get there.” 

“Alright I will, jerk.”

“Back at you, bitch. Oh, and Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll also cry myself a river if something bad happens to you. So stay alive, okay?”

Jensen smiled and said, “Seeing how I’ll be staying in a small town in Arizona where the biggest excitement is the town fair I’m pretty sure nothing will happen to me.” 

“Dude, you totally jinxed yourself! You are not supposed to say shit like that out loud. Now a freaking serial killer is going to target you or some shit.”

“I’ll talk to you later, Chad.” 

Jensen was jerked out of his memories by Danneel lightly tapping on his arm. His bright green eyes flashed to her side where he noticed a group of motorcycles passing their car. His eyes were drawn to the shined metal of the bikes that were being ridden by leather clad and muscular men. He stared at the motorcycles, admiring the beauty of the powerful machines. He always secretly wanted to ride a motorbike but was too frightened and embarrassed to learn. His fingers itched to feel the cool metal underneath him and the potent vibrations of the engine between his legs.

"Jensen? Are you listening to me?" Danneel asked again.

Jensen tore his eyes away from the view and flushed a deep shade of red. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh sweetie, are you worried about the bikers? I'm surprised to see them in a small town like this, but in my experience, they won't bother someone like you. Just stay out of their way, and we won't get any trouble from them."

Jensen lowered his head and nodded. He was embarrassed to admit that he didn't even give the riders a second glance, his attention was focused on the powerful machines that they rode. 

"Your experience? You’ve hung out with bikers before?" Jensen asked, his eyes still tracking the motorcycles. They roared away when the streetlight turned green and he watched until they were out of sight.

"My ex was a huge enthusiast. We used to hang out at biker bars. He wanted to join a gang, thank heavens I left before he became part of one. Becoming an old lady is a horrible life to have."

"Old lady?"

"That’s the endearment the bikers used for their girlfriends. It’s a real honor to be an Old Lady. You are expected to give them unlimited access to ass but can't ask questions. You are treated like an object who hangs around for their amusement and pleasure. And they're free to cheat on you when they are on the road with other women. Catching a disease and having a baby mamma popping up is commonplace among them. Of course I can't only attribute this to gang life, since this happens with other men I've dated. Maybe it's just me." Danneel spoke quietly, her brown eyes clouded with memories of pain and humiliation.

Jensen covered her trembling hand in his own. "Remember our pack? Let the demons from our past go. From here on out, we just make new memories."

Danneel smiled weakly at Jensen's words. She nodded her head and brushed away the few tears that had slipped down her pale cheeks.

"You're right. I'm being silly. So, have you decided what you wanted to do? Quick rest stop or do we head directly to the restaurant to meet Kristen, her fiancé and his family?"

As much as Jensen wanted to delay the meeting with his sister, he knew the longer he waited, the more apprehension he would feel.

"Let's go to the restaurant first. How bad can it be?" Jensen said, flashing Danneel a brave smile. He could feel the fear creeping in; twists and knots begin to form at the pit of his stomach. I can do this, Jensen thought frantically, trying to push down the waves of panic.  
+++++++

Jensen nervously tugged the sleeve of his button down shirt as he slowly made his way to the reserved table. He wished he hadn't sent Danneel into the restaurant before him. They had gotten lost looking for the elusive restaurant and as a result, were late. Jensen didn't want his sister to think that he stood her up so he had insisted that Danneel go ahead of him while he searched for a parking space.

Without her comfortable presence next to him, he felt socially inadequate. He was sure that he felt hundreds of intrusive eyes staring at him as he approached the dinner table. Why must the table be in the center of the room? Jensen thought.

As he approached the table, his right foot caught a piece of the carpet causing his body to lurch forward. Instead of his face being smashed into the plush carpet, Jensen found himself pressed against a warm wall of solid muscle. Strong fingers gripped his body, grasping it safely against the massive firm body of a man. Jensen blushed furiously, blinking up at his rescuer, whose lap he was practically sat on. His vision was blurry since his glasses had slipped off from his face during the brief stumble. 

Slightly slanted deep blue-green eyes with a hint of amber in their depths stared down into his green orbs. Jensen felt his breath catch in his chest as strong warm fingers caressed the side of his face. The musky smell of wood, forest wildness with an underlying masculine scent surrounded his senses. He was caught in the mesmerizing spell of the mysterious stranger with handsome and sensual features as he held him. He was shocked to find himself not only becoming aroused but that he was rubbing himself against the hard muscles pressed so intimately against him. 

The uncomfortable sensation of a wet patch forming in the crotch of his pants, from his suddenly interested and rock-hard cock shook Jensen from the thrall he was in. He yanked himself out of the stranger’s arms, his face flushing a deep shade of red. He stumbled backwards, his eyes catching a blurred image of his fallen glasses on the floor. He twisted and bent to pick them up. His loose pants which usually concealed his lean form, stretched against his firm buttocks revealing tantalizing muscle as he reached for his wire frames. 

“Jensen!” He heard his sister rebuke him. 

He jumped up and clutched the glasses to his chest, blinking at her familiar voice. He noticed that she was sitting next to a dark haired young man who sat between her and the sexy stranger. He felt Danneel’s fingers tugging his sleeve, gently pulling him to the seat next to her. Unfortunately, his seat afforded him a direct line of vision to the handsome man opposite him. As he slipped on his glasses, he noticed the sexy stranger wore a tight fitted V-neck black t-shirt. He noticed a partially hidden tribal tattoo on the stranger’s upper forearm but the short sleeve hid much of the design. 

“I apologize for Jensen’s clumsiness. I’m pretty sure he’s sorry, right Jensen?” Kristen addressed the handsome stranger while glaring at her brother.

Jensen quickly nodded, “Yes, I didn’t mean to fall into your arms.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he flushed in embarrassment and quickly stammered out, “No, that’s not what I mean. I meant to say that I’m sorry that I fell into your lap.” 

The man looked at him with amusement in his eyes and grinned at him. 

Jensen’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest, waves of humiliation filled him. His tongue felt like it was twice the size in his mouth; his fingers clutched the tablecloth in anxiety. “Ummm. No, that’s not what I mean either. Not that I’m saying there’s anything wrong with your lap, because it’s a very nice lap. I just mean that I’m really clumsy and I didn’t mean to feel you up.” 

Jensen’s eyes filled with horror at his words, he could feel a panic attack coming as he stared into his sexy blue green eyes. His chest tightened, horrified that he was disappointing and embarrassing his sister. He fought to keep the tears at bay, knowing that he was behaving like a socially awkward fool. He wanted to be the big brother his sister was proud of but instead he knew that he was mortifying her. He watched as the big man stood abruptly and moved toward him. This is where he punches me, Jensen thought.

But instead of a beating, the stranger gently touched Jensen’s right hand to prise its grip from the tablecloth. He said, “I’m Jared. Come on. You will feel better once you freshen up.”

The green-eyed beauty stared up at the towering giant leaning over him and nodded his head. He allowed himself to be led out of the dining area to the men’s restroom. 

Jared maneuvered them to the bathroom sink. While standing directly behind Jensen and looking into the mirror, he stared at the reflection of Jensen’s face. He bent down and muttered against Jensen’s ear, “Rinse your face with water. You will feel better once you feel the cool wetness against your fragile skin.” With those words, the sexy man reached down and removed Jensen’s glasses without breaking eye contact. 

Jensen felt like he was drowning in a sea of sudden desire with just the brief touch of the big man’s hand on his face. He quickly averted his eyes; turned the sink faucets and bent down, unwittingly pushing his ass intimately into Jared’s groin. Jensen immediately tensed and before he could jerk upward and away from the touch, strong fingers gripped his waist and the back of his neck, stopping his aborted movement. Jared pulled Jensen’s body closer to him, rubbing his hard denim-covered flesh into the back of Jensen’s soft pants. 

“Lean down and wash your face.” Jared ordered, gently pushing Jensen’s neck back down towards the sink. 

The shy man flushed with arousal and indecision. He never considered himself a highly sexual person but Jared made his blood boil with want and lust. He allowed himself to be pressed down and forward, moaning softly when Jared began to thrust his hard flesh against Jensen’s ass. He heard Jared chuckle at his wanton behavior and felt strong fingers reaching under his shirt, rubbing his naked stomach. Jared’s other hand reached to unzip Jensen’s pants. 

The bathroom door creaked as it swung open, and Jensen watched in the mirror as a balding middle-aged man walked through the door. He glared at the intertwined couple and sneered, “Fucking fags. Dirtying up every damn place they go.” 

The atmosphere in the room became dangerous, with the man’s hateful words hanging in the air. Jensen felt the tense coil of Jared’s body behind him just before he sprang into violent action. Jared descended upon the foolish man; punched him repeatedly in the face. He then dragged the sniveling, crying man to the toilet. Jared shoved the man’s bloody face deep into the water filled bowl, dragging it back up to stare coldly down at the buffoon as he coughed. 

He said, “Repeat those words to me again, human. Dare me to let you live another minute.”

The impact of those words broke the spell on Jensen. He had stood frozen in fear at the level of violence that was occurring in front of his eyes. He didn’t know how to react and was petrified of Jared. All he saw were fists, muscles and tattoos and then there was the sharp coppery smell of blood. He knew that if he didn’t intervene, the man was going to die. He scrambled forward, instinctively wrapping his arms around Jared’s body and pressing close against the towering man. He pressed his face into the muscled back of the big man. “Please don’t kill him, Jared. He’s not worth going to prison for.” Long, quiet moments passed without any more movement from Jared before the sound of a man sobbing and pleading for his life filled the restroom. With lightning quick motions, Jared slammed the man’s face into side of the toilet bowl twice, fracturing the ceramic seat while knocking the whimpering man into unconsciousness. 

Jensen remained glued to his side, paralyzed by the horror of the casual violence. Jared twisted his body around and suddenly Jensen found himself hugging rippling chest muscles. Jared’s hand tilted his face upward as he stared into stormy eyes. 

The big man leaned his mouth close to Jensen’s plush lips and said, “No human prison can ever hold me, for I do not follow their laws. I make the laws that my pack follows. Best you start learning the Pack laws. Come, I will feed you now.” 

What the fuck does he mean no human prison will hold him? What the Hell is Pack law? Holy shit what have I gotten myself in to? Jensen wondered frantically, as Jared tugged him out of the rest room. He tried to protest, to get help for the injured man but Jared only tightened his grip on his wrist in warning. Jensen immediately quieted, remembering Jared’s violence. 

As they approached the dinner table, Jensen sat next to Danneel. However, his chair was instantly yanked and dragged to be next to Jared. He didn’t know who was more surprised by Jared’s action, himself or Danneel. Weirdly, his sister and her fiancé acted like nothing was amiss. When he tried to move his chair back to join his family, Jared growled in warning. Jensen froze at the sound, his eyes instantly locking onto an angry blue-green gaze. 

“Do not test me, Jensen. I do not have any more patience this night.” Jared said, his eyes dark, with a hint of amber in their depths. 

Jensen nodded and lowered his head in an unconsciously submissive gesture. His reaction seemed to pleased the big man next to him. What surprised and confused him was how much pleasure he felt at the realization that he’d earned Jared’s approval. What the fuck? Jensen thought, refusing to meet Danneel’s questioning eyes. He was confused by his emotions, could feel himself becoming aroused by Jared’s close masculine presence. He was afraid to protest and was ashamed of his behavior. He wanted to defy the big man and demand to sit next to Danneel. Yet he didn’t, he remained silent and still. 

Generally, whenever Jensen was feeling awkward, he became quiet, His appetite dropped, too self-conscious to eat. People typically ignored his behavior, incorrectly assuming that he was a picky eater. However, Jared noticed. He observed every detail of the beautiful man. He sliced a piece of steak and pressed the juicy morsel of meat against Jensen’s full lips. 

Jared said, “I do not want you to starve yourself or grow weak. Only the strong can remain by my side. Now eat.” 

Jensen’s mouth automatically opened and he felt a brief touch of the metal fork slide against his tongue as the tasty meat filled his mouth. He blinked owlishly in shock and continued to chew his meat. Before he could protest, another piece of meat was slipped into his mouth. 

Kristen’s boyfriend took the opportunity to introduce himself. “Since I didn’t get a chance to meet you officially before now, my name is Milo Ventimiglia. Kristen told me so much about you that I feel I know you already.” 

Jensen nodded and blushed, embarrassed to be publically hand fed by another man. 

Milo laughed and said, “You are too adorable, man! Maybe that’s why Kristen didn’t want us to meet. Ouch!” 

Jensen glanced up and saw that Milo was rubbing the side of his stomach that Kristen must have elbowed him in. 

Milo chuckled and said, “You know I was only joking, Kristen. You’re the only girl for me. As for this giant sitting siting next to me, meet my big brother, Jared Padalecki. We are both really glad to have you become part of our family.” 

“You have different last names.” Jensen exclaimed then flushed a deeper shade of red at his outburst. 

Milo smiled at the shy man. “Great observation, Jensen. We are not how you can term traditional family. Jared and I are not linked directly in blood per se, however we belong in a pack, and he is my big brother.”

“Pack? What kind of pack?” Jensen asked, unable to hold back his question. 

He noticed Milo’s quick look to Jared before he answered. “Did you notice the motorcycles when you came into town? Well we are part of a motorcycle club. Instead of calling it a club we call it a pack.”

“So, you are bikers?” Jensen asked.

Again Jensen noticed another quick look from Milo to Jared. It seemed that the younger man was taking cues from his big brother. “Yes, Jensen. You can call us bikers.”

The image of Jared on motorcycle made Jensen rock hard in seconds. He shuddered. “Thhhank you for having us. Danneel and I are happy to be here. I’m really sorry for being late.” Jensen ducked his head, flustered at all the attention he was receiving. Jared slipped his hand over Jensen’s thigh, squeezing it encouragingly. 

Kristen asked, “How was your car ride coming over here? It must have been several hours long.”

Danneel responded, “It would have been a 36 hours straight but we stopped along the way to explore the area. We ended up taking a few days.”

“It must have been expensive getting two hotel rooms,” Kristen said.

“We didn’t get two hotel rooms. We shared a room,” Jensen replied. His mind was distracted by Jared’s hand which remained on his thigh. The big man was slowly rubbing the firm muscle underneath the loose cotton material. 

“Oh that’s right. You could get two twin beds in one room,” Kristen said, smiling at her brother. At first she was horrified by the way her brother had tripped over the carpet and landed on Jared but she saw how protective Jared was and his possessive behavior indicated that Jensen had somehow earned a position in Jared’s inner circle. She wondered how her brother had accomplished such a feat where she had never been successful. Kristen was still very uncomfortable with Jared’s presence. She sensed the dangerous undertone, and truthfully she remained fearful of the man. 

“I think you may have the wrong impression here. We shared a bed since Danneel is my girlfriend.”

Oh shit what have I done now? Jensen thought. He didn’t know what he might have said to cause the sudden, raging anger pouring from Jared. Jared gripped his thigh so hard that Jensen cried out in pain. Jared immediately released his hold as if surprised by the sound of Jensen’s whimper. 

A deep silence fell over the restaurant. No one dared to make a move; all eyes turned to the powerful biker leader sitting in the center of room. Everyone held their breath when Jared patted his hand on Jensen’s thigh, then angled his face upward, with his long fingers cupping his jaw. 

Everyone heard the menacing words the biker said to his captive. “What you meant to say Jensen, is, ‘was your girlfriend.’ Not is.” 

+++++++

Jensen stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. The scene from last night’s dinner kept replaying in his mind. After Jared’s declaration, Jensen numbly nodded his head, fearful of a violent reaction from Jared if he had dared to disagree. He spent the entire meal being plastered against Jared’s side. The biker had draped his arm around Jensen’s shoulder, refusing to let Jensen shift even one inch away from him. Jensen had never been so ashamed, so scared or so twistedly turned-on in his life. He had yearned for the dinner to end as quickly as possible. 

He had thought he would escape Jared when they left the restaurant. However, his sister spent the entire car journey to her house gushing about him. By the time they reached their destination, Jensen had a throbbing headache and longed to forget the entire encounter. He could tell how upset Danneel was but he didn’t have the energy to comfort her. 

He had insisted to his sister that he and Danneel share the same bedroom. She had given him a worried look but silently agreed. He wanted privacy to talk to Danneel. Later, he wished that Kristen had argued with him. Danneel was livid with him, had refused to even look at him. They spent the entire night with their backs to each other. Both hugged their side of the bed, leaving the middle empty. 

That night, Jensen had the most erotic wet dreams of his life. He dreamt of strong, firm hands stripping him naked and holding him down. Wet hard lips had kissed, licked, sucked, and bitten very part of his body. Hard flesh met his own as his legs were spread open. He remembered the feel of questing fingers pressed intimately against his hole before they plunged into his tight virgin channel. He had moaned in fear and lust, the sensations overloading his brain. It was the eyes that had eventually pulled him out of his dreams early the next morning. They were familiar blue-green eyes that shifted to amber orbs. 

“My Jensen,” were the words he heard in his mind just before he woke. He felt the wet stain on the fabric of his pajama pants and staggered to the bathroom. It was the first wet dream he had ever had where he shot in his pants. He lifted his pajama shirt, deciding to take a quick shower before facing his sister and Danneel. Something caught his eye in the mirror.

“What the fuck?!” Jensen exclaimed. 

On his left navel, next to his belly button, a large purplish-red swelling appeared in the large shape of tribal symbol, was similar Jared’s tattoo, and that had to be something to be concerned about.

“Oh Shit. What did I get myself into?” Jensen asked out loud, his green eyes staring at the strange symbol on his body. Fear, apprehension, and arousal swirled around Jensen’s head. He remembered how he used to long for the excitement of a mystery. And now that he walked into one, he yearned for the predictability that Clearwater had given him. He didn’t know if he was strong enough to face whatever was coming for him but he had a feeling that no matter how far he ran and hid, Jared would always come for him. 

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: With great love, affection, and gratitude goes out to my favorite gal, anniespinkhouse. I don’t think I can ever say it enough, but thanks for always being my incredible beta!! ☺

Author’s Note 2: If you are interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jensen, calm down. I can barely understand you," Chad said. 

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have a freaking big ass, red symbol on my body and I don't know how it got there! You try calming down!" Jensen hissed into the cell phone, staring down at the reddish purple mark beside his navel. Each time he glanced down at the swelling, his stomach twisted into tiny knots. 

"Didn't you tell me you fell?" 

"It's not a fucking bruise, asshat!" 

"Then I need you to send me a picture of what it looks like." 

"You don't believe me?!" Jensen shriek. 

"Oh, my God! My ears! Can you not scream into the phone like a girl? I do believe you, numbnuts. I just need a picture of it so I can start researching what the symbol represents. Maybe you should consider leaving town for a few days." 

"I didn't scream like a girl. And I can't leave Blackhills Creek. My sister would never forgive me. I'm going to take a picture and send it to you via text. Call me back when you get it," Jensen groused, hanging up the phone. Being in the bathroom had him recalling the restaurant restroom where he’d been wrapped in Jared's arms before the moment was interrupted with violence. His body flushed with remembered excitement and arousal. He silently groaned into his hands as he covered his heated face. I have to stop thinking about that guy, Jensen muttered silently to himself. 

The loud shrill sound of his cell phone shocked him from his thoughts. He fumbled with the handset before answering the call. 

"Well…. I'll be damned! There really is a fucking symbol on your pale, freckled-ass body!" was the greeting he got from Chad. 

"I thought you believed me?!" 

"Do I look that dumb to you?" 

"Yeah you do, Asshole," Jensen grumbled. 

"Such sweet words you whisper to me in the morning. Let me ask you this, when you were getting hot and heavy with the biker, did he touch you in the same area as where the symbol is currently located at? Beside your navel, right?" 

"I was not getting hot and heavy with Jared!" Jensen hotly denied. 

"Right… so him dragging you to the bathroom and rubbing up against you while you were washing your face is not considered heavy petting?" 

"It was not like that! There was no kissing or anything like that. I was acting like a social retard and he took me to the bathroom before I embarrassed myself even more. It was like typical big brother heterosexual behavior." 

"I thought you said he freaked out when he found out that Danneel was your girlfriend." Chad countered. 

"What do you mean 'was'? Danneel is still my girlfriend!" 

"I don't know, Jensen. I’ve never heard you this passionate when you talk about Danneel. But we are getting sidetracked about your gay epiphany. Did Jared have his paws all over your navel area?" 

"What do you mean ‘gay epiphany’?!" 

"Jensen, focus!" 

"Fine. He did touch my stomach. But I don't know why that should be a big deal. He also touched my face and neck. I don't see any red marks on those areas." 

"Seriously? And you are arguing with me about ‘gay epiphany’. Man, you are too funny! I still find it strange that the area Jared was fondling suddenly became stained with his mark. I have to do some research and see what I find. Watch your cherry ass. Later." 

Before Jensen could retort he heard the dial tone in his ear. He looked at the cell phone in his hands. Instead of finding comfort in Chad words, he still felt unsettle and tense. He had a feeling a storm was coming. Unfortunately for him, he was dead center in the abyss. 

+++++++ 

"It about time you came down for breakfast, Jensen. Danneel and I are about to go shopping. There's someone waiting for you in the kitchen." Kristen said to him as he was coming downstairs. 

"Who's waiting for me?" Jensen asked, but Kristen had already shut the front door in her haste to leave. 

"Ahh crap, I wasn't even that late. Who wants to see me now?" Jensen griped, making his way to the brightly lit kitchen. 

"I don’t know if I should take offense to your tone, Little Brother. But since you look so darn adorable, I'll just say you are not a morning person," called out a Texan twang male voice. A man with long dark brown hair and smiling blue eyes sat at the kitchen counter watching him. He was dressed in faded jeans with a dark green Henley short-sleeved shirt. Dark black tribal tattoos decorated both of his arms. The man was eating from a plate of food. 

"Is that my plate that Kristen left for me?" Jensen asked, his eyes narrowed as hunger sounds grumbled from his stomach. 

"Of course, Little Brother. Mine now since you were too busy with your beauty sleep," the unknown man replied. He grinned at Jensen but continued to eat, watching Jensen's irate expression and frown in amusement. Jensen didn't realize that the soft sunrays spilling into the kitchen windows had cast him in a golden light, expounding his handsome features. 

The brown haired man laughed at the glower Jensen gave him and then walked over to open the oven where he’d hidden the second plate. 

"I'm only teasing you, Brother. I will always look out for you. I made you another plate since the one Kristen made grew cold. Plus this one has more protein. Since you are looking scrawny this will be better, it has more meat to boost your strength," he advised Jensen. He watched Jensen give him another suspicious look before digging into his breakfast. The man smiled, entertained by Jensen’s puzzled expressions. The young man had reminded him of his younger brother that had died long ago. 

"I'm Chris Kane, by the way. I'm part of Jared's pack." 

"Pack? Oh you mean you are part of the motorcycle club that Jared and Milo belongs to."   
Chris gave him a quizzical look. He asked, “Motorcycle club? Strange term to call family. I’m here to give you a set of car keys that Jared wants you to use. The car you are renting is not adequate for you. He wants you to drive his Impala.” 

“What? Why? I already have a car! I don’t need to use his!” Jensen exclaimed. He was a creature of habit. He liked using things that he was familiar with. The idea of using someone’s car filled him with anxiety. 

Chris shrugged and watched Jensen eat. He smiled when he saw how Jensen caught him looking and protectively moved the plate closer to his body. When he saw the plate of food Kristen had left for her brother, he was unimpressed. Based on Milo’s description, he knew that Jensen was borderline lean; he needed more sustenance to increase his weight to a healthier range. Chris had decided to make Jensen a larger plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Seeing how quickly Jensen was downing the food, Chris wished he had made a second plate. 

He continued to watch the beautiful, dark blond, young man. Even behind the gold framed glasses he knew that Jensen was too pretty to be called handsome. Yet his features were strikingly masculine with an underlying sensuality that he doubted Jensen was even aware he had. But it was Jensen's shy glance that drew a person in. The hint of vulnerability and strength shining within those mysterious green eyes made a person wanted to know more. He could tell that he was making Jensen nervous. He normally wouldn't care how uncomfortable his presence was to humans but for some reason, he found himself wanting Jensen to be relaxed in his company.   
Maybe it was the gentleness or shy awkwardness that Chris found so endearing. Or maybe standing in the surrounding sunlight, Jensen reminded Chris of a younger brother he had failed to protect. 

"Don't worry, Little Brother. You have nothing to fear from me. I can make another plate if you want. It will take only a few minutes to make."   
Jensen lowered his eyes and shook his head. He replied, "That's okay. I'm full. Sorry for being rude earlier. I tend to get cranky without my morning coffee."   
With those words, Chris handed Jensen a steamy cup of creamy brown coffee. He chuckled when he saw the flash of delighted pleasure lit up Jensen's face. But it was Jensen's breathtaking smile that caused him to catch his breath. 

"Thanks, Chris." Jensen said, his eyes tracking the cup no longer paying attention to the long hair man. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly as he drank the dark hot sweetness of the coffee, becoming engulfed in caffeine bliss. 

Chris gaped at Jensen. He never saw how a cup of coffee could affect someone so much. He muttered, "Fucking pornographic. Jared will kill anyone who sees you like this."   
Jensen opened his eyes and look at him questioningly. He asked, "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" 

The long haired man flushed and looked away. He said, "Don't worry about it. Nothing important. Just drink your cup of coffee." 

Jensen looked assessingly at Chris. He usually felt very agitated around strangers. But around Chris, he felt comfortable and the typical nervousness he had melted away in companionable silence. 

As the minutes ticked by, Jensen felt the deep itch of questions beneath his skin getting bigger and deeper. He finally burst out and asked, "Why does everyone keep calling me Brother? Does this mean that I have to become part of the motorcycle gang because my sister is marrying Milo? I can't join a gang! I've never even been on a bicycle yet alone ride a motorcycle! I don't want to die in a horrific accident because I'm too stupid to handle a motorcycle." 

Jensen looked away, not wanting to see the derision in Chris's eyes. However the biker remained quiet by his side. He said, "Jensen, could you please look at me? Do you know how to swim?" 

Jensen nodded his head, still too embarrassed to look up. 

Chris continued, "I don't know how to swim. Every time my Pa or Ma put me in the water, I sank to the bottom like a rock. Truth be told I'm actually terrified of the ocean or any large body of water. I can handle a puddle, but ask me to swim across a river, and you have me quivering on my knees. Do you think less of me now that you know my secret fear of water?" 

Jensen finally looked up at Chris and shook his head. He said, "Nothing wrong with being afraid of water. I would be afraid of drowning too if I didn't know how to swim."   
Chris grinned, replying, "I feel the same way. Nothing wrong with being afraid of riding a motorcycle. Hell, I'd be afraid of crashing and breaking some bones if I’d never ridden before. If you want, I can teach you how to ride." 

Jensen shyly nodded his head in agreement. Chris grinned, his heart swelled with happiness at the apparent joy reflected in the vibrant green orbs of the beautiful, bashful man. 

"You would not automatically become part of the pack with Kristen's marriage to Milo. In order to be recognized as a full member of the family, you must earn your position and place. You will be considered however due to the courageous act you recently performed." 

Jensen gave him a puzzle looked and asked, "What courageous act are you talking about?" 

Chris replied, "You stood up against the fury of our Big Brother. When he was lost in his rage, you not only stopped him, but you were willing to sacrifice your life for that worthless idiot human. But what was truly remarkable was that our Big Brother listened to you. You not only calmed his beast but also made him see reason. Only a few have dared to do so, but all that had tried had failed and not survived their foolish attempts. Actually it was quite stupid to act as you did. It is highly dangerous to challenge our Big Brother." 

“I didn’t challenge him! I didn’t want him to kill that man because he called us fags.” 

Chris burst out laughing. He snickered even harder at the confused look on Jensen’s face. He said, “Jared has been known to fuck both men and women. He fucks them then discards them once he loses interest in them, which is often. No, he didn’t get mad because that human scum called him gay. He got angry because that man dared to get between him and what he wants.” 

Jensen looked at Chris, his heart pounding in fear and anticipation. He asked, “What exactly did Jared want?” 

Chris raised his right eyebrow at Jensen’s gullibility. His blue eyes bored into Jensen as he stated, “Our Big Brother has chosen you. And he will not let anything get between him and whatever he wants. Those that are foolish enough to try will feel his wrath. Remember that, Jensen.” 

+++++++ 

Feeling tired and restless after Chris left, Jensen fell asleep on the couch in the living room. He didn’t realize that as he slumbered, his mind opened up to a pathway long forgotten. 

He stared up at the full yellow moon in the clear, pitch-black sky. Big massive oak trees surrounded him and he realized he was deep in the forest. He began to run, the thin sharp branches bit into his skin as he whipped through them. A feeling of urgency filled his blood, pushing him to run faster towards his destination. He finally broke through the trees and entered into a clearing. In the center of the field, moonlight shone directly onto a cluster of stone pillars. As Jensen drew nearer to the closest stone column, he noticed a symbol chiseled into the rocky surface. He traced his fingers along the twisted curves of the emblem and a spark of recognition hit him. The carved symbol was the exact replica of the mark near his navel. 

He jerked his hand away from the sign, his heart hammering with fear. He backed away from the pillar, fearful of the hidden secrets that might be revealed if he dared to examine the other pillars. 

Before he could step further away, he heard a thundering sound coming closer to him. He realized that the sound was coming from the forest, and it was rushing faster toward him. He knew that whatever was coming could not be human, since it was moving far too quickly for it to be on two legs. Panic and survival instinct made him spin around and run toward the pillars, using them as a shield and hiding place from the creature that was coming closer.   
He pressed his back against the stone surface, not daring to peek or move for fear of alerting the powerful presence. He could hear its harsh breath, sniffing the air as it prowled the area. Jensen’s heartbeat sped up faster with each step the creature directed towards the pillars. The urge to run filled his blood as he fought every instinct, forcing his body to remain motionless. 

Fuck it, he thought as he leaped out of his hiding place preparing to run. Before he could move two steps forward, a large black, shadowy creature slammed into him, knocking him down to the grassy field. 

He had closed his eyes and turned his face away inadvertently submitting his neck to the creature. He could feel its breath on his skin, growling sounds from the creature were close to his ear. He lay on the cold, wet ground trembling with fear. He knew his death was imminent but he wanted to see the creature one time with his own eyes. He turned his head slowly and opened his eyes, expecting to greet his killer. 

Amber eyes stared down at him as the creature suddenly opened its mouth to bury its razor sharp fangs in his throat. Instead of the terrifying pain he was expecting to feel, pleasure shot through his veins as he struggled against the beast. He grabbed its silky long hair and twisted his body underneath its heavy weight. 

“No!” He cried out, pulling weakly at its hair. He could feel his body tiring, his life draining from his limp form. 

“Jared!” he cried out. Tears slipped out of his eyes as he whimpered in terror. He suddenly felt as if his body was being shaken apart by strong powerful hands.   
"Jensen, wake up!" A voice growled in his ears. The command in the voice resonated in his mind as he was slowly being dragged away from the vision of fangs, blood, and fear. 

He snapped his eyes open, staring directly into blue green orbs. Jared had wrapped his arms around him, cradling him close to his hard-muscled chest. His heart was still beating frantically from the nightmare. His hands reached out and clutched desperately at Jared's white t-shirt. His head felt heavy; his vision was blurry. He gasped for breath, but the oxygen seemed to be caught in his chest cavity. He wanted to scream out in fear and panic, but only had the strength to whimper.   
He knew something was wrong and realized that he had forgotten to take his medication. Panic and fear filled his mind, his chest becoming tighter as he fought to continue to breathe. Darkness slowly swam into his vision. He tried to croak out the words but they became caught in his throat. He slumped into Jared’s arms, wheezing and shuddering. 

"Jensen, tell me what is wrong, dammit!" Jared barked, shaking him again. 

Yet the beautiful young man remained silent, fighting desperately to breathe. He closed his eyes, tears of frustration streaming down his pale face. Despite how hard he struggled, his body was giving out. He was drifting into nothingness. The constricting pains in his chest became numbing throbs. The beating of his heart became slower by the minute. 

"Show me what you need," a voice vibrated through his mind. 

His mind flashed back to the location of his medication, the white round pills still sitting in his suitcase by the bed. The last image he saw as he drifted closer to oblivion was Jared's handsome face. His last conscious thought was wishing to know how those lips would taste against his own. 

+++++++ 

Jensen stood near a playground. He watched two little boys playing in a sandbox. The smaller boy had dark blond hair with big, bright green eyes. He was smiling and showing his toy turtle to the other bigger boy who had brown curly hair. The bigger boy had his back toward Jensen. A compelling force propelled him forward as he continued to watch the boys closely. His eyes drew toward the bigger boy, wanting to see the boy’s face. He stepped closer, noticing the dimpled smile of the bigger boy as he reached out taking the turtle toy the blond-haired boy had offered to him. 

He continued to watch the boys playing together, occasionally the bigger boy would take any dangerous things the blond hair boy would put in his mouth. 

“Sen, don’t put that in your mouth,” the brunette would lecture his blond-haired friend. But Sen would smile angelically at the boy knowing that his friend would eventually forgive any of his mischievous antics.

The older boy just sighed and rolled his eyes. He chuckled and said, “You’re lucky that I’m always here to protect you.” 

Jensen stared down at the curly brown hair boy. He noticed a mark on the boy’s left wrist. The symbol looked similar to the one near his navel but had different twists. It looked familiar yet Jensen couldn’t recall where he’d seen the symbol before. As his continued to stare at the mark, two men in hooded black clothes approached the boys.   
One of the men swiftly snatched up Sen and started to carry him away. Sen had begun screaming, crying out for his friend. 

“Ayyyyy” The little blond boy sobbed as he was being carried away, kicking and screaming. 

The bigger boy had stood up, trying to follow the hooded man and Sen, but the other man pushed him down on the sand. He sneered at the boy, “Stay where you are, vermin. If you come any closer, I will kill you, orders be damned.” 

Despite the warnings, the older boy pushed up from the sand and stood staring unflinchingly at the men. He warned, "Release him now. Or you will die where you stand, human." 

One of the hooded men turned around and snickered at the boy. He moved closer to confront the taller boy. The second man, who was holding Sen captive, called out to his companion, "Pellegrino, let it go. Come on, man. We are not allowed to harm the little prince. We were only contracted to grab his cub."   
Pellegrino snarled, "I'm not letting this little shithead give me orders. I'll show him how truly powerful he isn’t!" Without warning, Pellegrino punched the curly brown-haired boy. As the boy fell down onto the sand, Pellegrino lifted his leg and repeatedly kicked him. The sound of cracking bones filled the air.   
“Stop it, you bastard!” Jensen roared angrily but the men paid no attention to him. 

Jensen watched helplessly as Pellegrino continued to batter the boy. He tried to move his feet however they remained glued to the ground. He yelled and cursed at the men but they gave no acknowledgement of hearing his shouts. He threw his body forward trying to dislodge his feet but instead he fell to his knees. He tried to claw his way towards the boy, but his feet remained glued firmly to the ground. Tears filled his eyes as he watched the boy being beaten and bloodied. Yet there were no pain-filled cries or screams from the boy. This seemed to infuriate Pellegrino even more as he hammered down harder on the boy. 

Sen was screaming and crying for his friend. He started to tug at the hood that covered the man's face. The second man yelped at Sen's actions and quickly slapped the golden-haired boy's face. A sudden growl of rage emitted from the injured brunette boy. The bigger boy grabbed Pellegrino's leg mid-air. Jensen watched in dawning horror as razor-sharp claws began extending from the boy’s fingers, ripping into the man's flesh until his claws felt the rigid bone. Pellegrino screamed in agony, trying to yank his leg free from the boy's hold. The boy suddenly twisted and wrenched the bone, dislocating the fibula from the kneejoint. He launched himself upward, digging his teeth into Pellegrino's jugular. The screaming man fell backwards with the brown-haired boy still attached to his neck. The bloodied boy tore into the man's neck, ripping into tissue, flesh, and veins, until the man no longer twitched or screamed. 

The second man had already fled from his fallen cohort with a screaming Sen in his arms. He watched the massacre happen in stark horror and fear. Instead of attempting to help his colleague, he ran for his own life. When the brown-haired boy finally unclamped his teeth from the corpse that lay beneath him, he realized that the second man had escaped with Sen still in his clutches. He lifted his face to the sky and howled his grief and sorrow. Blood had dripped down from his mouth to his neck and chest. Skin, bones, and blood were encrusted in his blood-stained fangs and horrific claws. 

“I’m so sorry, kid.” Jensen muttered, kneeling down to watch the boy. 

The blood-covered boy turned his head and stared at Jensen. Jensen realized that for the first time, someone had finally acknowledged his presence. However the cold stare that the boy was giving Jensen filled him with fear. He realized that the boy had bright supernatural amber colored eyes. He also noticed that the boy’s teeth were actually fangs and they began to elongate in his mouth even further. 

Jensen scrambled backwards, trying to retreat. But before he could move a muscle, the boy leaped toward him. 

Jensen scream out, “Ahhhhhhh!” He jerked awake, struggling against steel bands wrapped around his chest. His heart was racing; adrenaline filled his veins as he was expecting a fanged boy to rip his throat out. 

“Jensen, calm down. I don’t want you to have another episode.” Jared murmured into his ear. 

“Was that another fucking dream?! What the hell is going on here!” Jensen cried out, struggling harder against Jared’s firm hold. 

“Be still. I am here and will not let anything hurt you, even if it’s the dreams from your mind. You are safe with me.” Jared whispered softly to Jensen. He began to rub Jensen’s chest, petting the area where his heart was racing. Jensen wanted to snap at Jared, demanding to know why the biker was in his bed holding him so intimately. But instead, a feeling of security and peace settled over him. He turned in Jared’s arms and buried his face into Jared’s naked chest, inhaling the masculine yet familiar scent of the man. 

Jared soothingly caressed Jensen’s sweat covered back, causing tiny shivers of pleasure in Jensen. He could feel himself harden in arousal for the big man. But Jensen was too tired to feel embarrassed. He was exhausted from the dreams and nightmares he had been experiencing since his arrival in Blackhills Creek. He closed his eyes, allowing all the tension to wash away from his body. He somehow knew that with Jared’s arms around him, he would not have any more nightmares this night.   
“Sleep,” Jared whispered to the beautiful man in his arms. He laid several kisses on the shy man’s face, not able to resist the temptation any longer.   
Jensen sighed in contentment as the feeling of warm lips against his skin followed him into his dreamless slumber. 

+++++++ 

"I am a grown man. I can leave this house if I want to," Jensen retorted to his sister. He had been housebound for the past few days, forced to stay in bed. 

"Do you want me to call Jared and let him know that you are disobeying his orders?" Kristen countered threateningly. 

"I'm going back to bed," Jensen grumbled as he glared at his sister. He watched her walk back to the kitchen before he stealthily slipped out the front door.   
The last few days of his life had been extremely strange. After waking up in Jared's arms, the biker leader had refused to leave his side and bed for several days. He had decreed that Jensen had to remain in bed to recover from his heart palpitations. When Jensen tried to argue that he was better and that bed rest was not necessary, Jared had stripped Jensen of all his clothes. Jared continued to hold a naked Jensen in his arms. He had tried to struggle but Jared only wore a pair of black boxer briefs. Each tug, jerk, and twist brought him more in contact with Jared's tan muscular body. Much to his embarrassment, he began to harden, lust stirring in his blood, fattening up his cock. He spent those past days hunched over, curling his body in a protective ball to hide his arousal from the biker. Jared had simply chuckled, nuzzling and sucking at his neck. The big man then proceeded to wrap his large hard body around the shy man. 

Jensen had several more glimpses of dark tribal tattoos painted across rock-hard muscular abs. Yet he was unable to concentrate on the mysterious rune patterns. His eyes were too busy feasting upon the gorgeous naked male specimen. His hands itched to explore the tanned muscular flesh in front of his eyes yet he resisted every urge to touch. Frustration, lust, and security warred within him constantly. With Jared’s scent surrounding him every moment of the day, he was able to sleep without nightmares haunting his every dream. He felt safe, protected, and cherished in Jared’s arms, which were emotions he had never felt before in his life. Confusion mixed with desire clouded his mind. In order to stay sane and cope with the biker’s constant presence, he pushed these thoughts away to be examined at another time.   
With Jared in his bed and in his personal space, Danneel had moved into another bedroom down the hall. He barely saw her, his mind and body too consumed by Jared’s powerful and addictive presence. He felt guilty for his lack of attention. He promised himself that he would somehow make it up to her later. 

The days spent with Jared were not tiresome or uneventful. He had thought that lying naked in bed with another man would give him some privacy but he was sorely mistaken. People came to see Jared, talking to him for hours. Jensen usually spent this time huddled up, hiding beneath the blankets. But since Jared had insisted on holding Jensen close to his body at all times, he would untangle Jensen from the blankets and cuddle the resisting shy man against his body. Jensen would hide his red tinged, embarrassed face against the biker's bare chest, burrowing his body closer away from peering, inquisitive eyes. He learned to tune out the lengthy conversations, falling asleep to background murmurs of voices with the loud steady beat of Jared's heart next to his ear. 

Chris had frequently visited, typically teasing and needling Jensen until he would sputter out of his cocoon of blankets to defend himself. An infuriated Jensen would forget his naked state until Chris pointed it out. This would result in Jensen yelping, blushing furiously, and diving into the blankets within Jared's awaiting arms. Jared was amused with these bouts of vivid emotions from the quiet man. He would subtly encourage Chris to continue to rile Jensen, enjoying the green fire in Jensen's eyes and the inadvertent exposure of the naked lean muscles that were usually kept hidden in baggy ill-fitted clothes. 

After the latest meeting with Chris, Jared had to leave to deal with pack concerns the long-haired man had raised. Jared had ordered Jensen to remain in bed until his return. Jensen readily agreed but all along intending to break his promise. He waited until he heard the loud roar of the retreating motorcycles leave the house before he leaped out of his bed. 

Dressing quickly, his mind raced for an escape from the house. He was getting anxious; staying in the same room began to bring back childhood memories of sickness, loneliness, and pain. He needed to smell fresh air and the warm heat of the sunlight on his skin. After bypassing his sister, he quietly closed the front door, smiling briefly in triumph. He walked across the porch to reach the stairs leading to the front walkway. He tripped and fell onto the wooden floorboards when his eyes caught sight of a large, wild beast glaring at him from across the street. 

"Shit!" Jensen exclaimed, rubbing at his bruised knees that he had skidded across the floorboards. He glanced up and saw that the wild animal was still watching him. He didn’t know if he was relieved to find that it wasn’t part of his imagination or petrified that the large beast was studying him. It was a size of small bear but looked like a cross-breed between a coyote and a wolf with white and gray fur. Its light blue eyes continued to track Jensen's movement.   
Jensen slowly got up, his eyes never leaving the creature. 

“Ouch!” Jensen cried out, his head ramming into the hanging flowerpot directly above his head. If he didn’t know any better, he swore he saw the animal laughing at him with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. 

He glared at the swinging container and noticed a symbol etched along the bottom of the brown pot. After closer examination the runes looked similar to the ones he saw in his dreams. 

“Holy Shit! What the Hell is going?” Jensen muttered to himself. A slight movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked up and noticed that the wild animal was gone. He pulled out the hidden car keys from his pocket. He needed to get some answers and he knew exactly where to go to start looking for them. 

+++++++ 

“Hi, my name is Tyler Hoechlin. Can I help you with anything?” 

“What?!” Jensen squealed, spinning rapidly around in surprise. 

A young, handsome dark-haired man with glittering gray eyes said, “Sorry, did I scare you? I didn’t mean to.” 

Jensen blinked owlishly at him in silence, still recovering from the man’s sudden appearance by his side. 

“Are you looking for something specific here?” Tyler persisted. 

Jensen quickly averted his eyes, his shyness quickly kicking in. He shook his head, hunched his shoulders and walked hurriedly away.   
He decided to visit the local library to find more information on the runes and symbols that he saw in his dream. He was prepared for hours of research however he was not prepared for interactions with other people. Back at home; people rarely approached him or even attempted to make conversations with him. But here at Blackhills Creek, it seemed that he was attracting a lot of unwanted attention. He moved along the bookshelves, looking for historic books based on the town. 

“You know this would go a lot faster if you would just tell me what you’re looking for.” Tyler insisted, leaning against the bookcases watching the beautiful yet extremely shy man. 

Jensen continued to ignore him, running his fingers along the dusty books. He didn’t want to reply because that would only encourage the stranger. 

“I see you are looking at the section for Blackhills Creek history. But you won’t find any of the relevant books here.” Tyler said. He grinned when he saw how he finally got a reaction from the green-eyed beauty standing before him. 

“Follow me. We keep those books in a different section of the library. Are you going to tell me your name now or do I have to guess it? Either way, I’ll find out once you check out a book from the library.” 

“You work in the library?” Jensen exclaimed in surprise. 

“You look surprised, beautiful. Do I not look like the librarian type?” Tyler asked flashing his dimple smile at the man. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t call me ‘beautiful’.” 

“Maybe you should tell me your name and I won’t.” 

“Maybe you should just show me the section on those historic books.” 

Tyler laughed. He replied, “You are a tough one to crack. I can’t even get your name. What’s the possibility of me getting a date with you?” 

“W..w..what?” Jensen sputtered, his eyes widening in surprise while his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. 

The gray-eyed man leaned closer into Jensen’s personal space. Jensen stepped backwards until his back hit the bookshelves. Tyler kept moving forward until his lips were inches from Jensen’s face. He whispered, “The books you are looking for are right behind you on the bottom left. But if you really want to read the gory, dirty, secret history of this town that they want to keep buried, then I recommend you read this book. If you have any questions… and you will… come find me. I’ll tell you everything you need to know. But the starting price for my knowledge is dinner. I’ll see you later, beautiful.” 

Jensen felt the press of a hard back book against his chest from Tyler before the bigger man stepped away from him. His gray eyes stared deeply into green orbs before the sexy stranger had winked and sauntered away. 

“I must be giving off gay pheromones! This never happened before. It must be all Jared’s fault,” Jensen grumbled to himself. 

He walked over and sat down at a table facing a large window overlooking the park. He read the title of the book and frowned. Unbeknownst to him, across the park sat a large wild animal that had been following his every movement. Its bright blue eyes watched him through the window.   
Jensen quietly muttered, “What kind of book is titled Pack Law?” 

+++++++ 

Author’s Note 1: Big massive thank you goes out to my beta oldbatj. She not only did an incredible job, but a super fast one at that! You inspire me to write faster so I can catch up to you! Thank you so much, hon for your support and encouragement!! ☺   
Author’s Note 2: If you are interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen sat in the borrowed Impala staring down at the book on his lap. After several failed attempts of reading the book at the library, he left in frustration. Dread filled the pit of his stomach as he walked up to the circular desk to check the book out. He did not want another awkward confrontation with Tyler. But to his relief, the gray eyed stranger was not at the desk. 

The book, Pack Law, has thoroughly puzzled him. It seemed to be written in a mysterious language he could neither decipher nor even recognize. He began driving aimlessly around town, hoping to clear his head but irritation still gnawed at him. He had finally parked the car after realizing that he had been driving for hours and had no idea where he was. 

“Crap. I wonder if there is a GPS in this car?” Jensen muttered to himself, after realizing he had left his cell phone in his bedroom. 

Suddenly the car door was yanked open and he was jerked out of his seat. The book on his lap slid to the floor of the car. His back was slammed roughly into the passenger door on the driver's side. Angry blue green eyes bored into him. 

“Tell me why I should not punish you for disobeying my direct order, Jensen,” Jared growled at him. 

Jensen’s heart was beating frantically inside his chest. His pupils dilated in fear as he imagined Jared's big powerful fists crushing his bones.   
The biker leader’s angry eyes softened suddenly. He barked out, “Shit! Are you having another attack? Did you take your heart medicine today?” He ran his hands over Jensen’s chest, monitoring the pounding heart. 

As Jensen watched, the biker’s blue-green eyes darkened with concern and worry. He felt his own panic slowly dissipate.

“Wasn’t aware that they were orders. Thought they were strong recommendations,” Jensen replied, darting his eyes to the side evasively.   
Big hands gently gripped his face, tilting it upward. Jensen still kept his eyes lowered; feeling the powerful stare of Jared on his flushed red face. The biker remained silent, waiting patiently for the shy man to meet his eyes. Jensen finally looked upward, staring into stormy blue-green eyes. 

Jared, with his lips inches from Jensen's face, said "Are you trying to tell me, Darlin’ that you can't tell an order from a recommendation? Just because you are beautiful doesn't mean you have to be stupid as well." 

Jensen gawked at the man. He stammered out, "Bea…..beautiful?! I'm not beautiful! Guys can't be beautiful!" His emerald eyes flashed with self-conscious fire. He watched a grin break across Jared's handsome face. His body immediately hardened with excitement at seeing Jared's dimples. 

"Focus, Darlin’. Or is it your intention to get me all riled up?" Jensen vehemently shook his head at Jared's words. 

"Good. Now answer the question. Can't you tell the difference between an order and a recommendation?" 

"Yes," Jensen mumbled, breaking eye contact with Jared. 

"Then you will receive a punishment that fits the transgression that you have committed." Jensen paled at Jared's words, imagining pain and torture at Jared's massive hands. 

"Kiss me," Jared said with a sexy smirk and a teasing glint in his blue-green eyes. 

"What?!" Jensen exclaimed, his pale face instantly blushing a bright rosy red color. 

"You have to kiss me as your punishment. Only then will I forgive you.” Jensen blinked owlishly up at Jared, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, his palms sweating, as his mind raced with hot, sexy images of Jared’s lips against his own. He froze, paralyzed by desire. Despite how desperately he wanted to taste the biker’s lips, he was too fearful to act on his own cravings. Jensen didn’t realize that the conflicting emotions were starkly naked on his handsome face. Mesmerized, he waited as Jared leaned down and placed a soft chaste kiss on his flushed, freckled cheek. 

“Now you have to kiss me on the lips,” Jared ordered. 

“What?! You already got your kiss!” Jensen cried out. 

“A kiss that I had to initiate. Therefore you have earned a bigger punishment. Now kiss me on the lips. Is kissing me a fate worse than death?” Jared teased the shy man. 

“No! I just have never kissed a guy before. And you would have to be so damned handsome and attractive. Oh shit, just kill me now,” Jensen groaned out, hiding his embarrass face against Jared’s muscled chest. He could feel the biker’s rumble of laughter. 

Jared replied, “You are adorable. I’ll give you a reprieve until tonight. You will kiss me in our bed. Am I not merciful, Darlin’?” 

“Ahhh... fuck me,” Jensen grumbled in response. 

“Is that an invitation?” 

“Hell no!” Jensen yelled, jerking his face away from Jared’s chest. He looked up into Jared’s grinning face. 

“Then I’ll take it as a promise, Darlin’.” 

Before Jensen could even respond, Jared crushed him into a mind-blowing kiss. Strong experienced hands rubbed against his body, igniting hot rivers of desire flooding through his veins. He moaned out in surprised pleasure, inadvertently opening his mouth to Jared’s questing tongue. Jared had unzipped Jensen’s baggy pants and slid his hand into the opening. He began to stroke Jensen’s naked flesh, rubbing at the leaking head. 

Jensen became mindless with passion, his body crying out for release at the sweet torment that Jared was weaving. The shy man began to tug at Jared’s shoulder, silently demanding Jared should let go of him since he was frantically trying to hold off against his release. But the biker had other plans for Jensen; his grip became stronger, stroking and rubbing the delicate sensitive flesh until Jensen cried out in pleasure as ropes of come spurted forth and painted both their clothes. Jensen collapsed against Jared’s chest, gasping and trying to catch his breath and slow down his pounding heart. But all that he could think about were the words that had been muttered against his red flushed cheeks. 

“No matter who you belonged to before, you are mine now,” Jared stated decisively, as if daring anyone to disagree. 

+++++++ 

“So wait, tell me about this Tyler guy again? Who the Hell does he think he is, offering you information for a price? I don’t like him. If you are going to go gay for someone, it should be Jared. He’s not trying to get you to peddle your ass,” Chad declared after Jensen had recounted an edited version of the most recent events. 

Jensen rolled his eyes. He needled, “You just don’t like the fact that I got my information from another source that wasn’t you.” 

“Don’t be a dumbass! I don’t believe in coincidences or random chances. A nice stranger appears out of the blue offering you information, the same convenient information that you were so desperately seeking? That’s just fucking weird man.” 

“Come on, Chad. I think you are making something out of nothing.” 

“Really? Were you getting creepy vibes from him?” 

Jensen was silent, remembering Tyler’s intense gray eyes staring into him. He didn’t want to admit how unnerved the tall stranger had made him feel. 

“I’ll take your silence as an acknowledgement of my wisdom. I’m going to start digging into exactly who this Tyler Hoechlin is, Jensen. What did that book tell you?” 

“What book?” 

“The historic book that Hoechlin gave you. I assumed you read it.” Jensen slapped a palm over his forehead. He exclaimed, “Shit! I totally forgot about the book.”   
“Where did you put it?” 

“I must have left it in the Impala when Jared dragged me out.” 

“Wait, what do you mean Jared dragged you out of the car? Did he hurt you?” 

“No! Jared would never hurt me!” Jensen indignantly huffed.

“So what was he doing then?” 

Jensen flushed red with embarrassment and mumbled, “He was kissing me.” 

“What? I didn’t catch that.” 

“He was kissing me, alright! Geez.” 

“Holy Crap, that man moves fast! He got to first base with you already? Damn, I still remember you telling me how it took you months to get up enough courage to kiss Danneel.” 

“Oh God, I still have to talk to Danneel!” Jensen cried guilt and shame twisted in his belly. 

“Dude, let's focus on one problem at a time. You got some funky red symbol on your skin that is not going away. And judging from the daily pictures you've been sending me, it's actually getting darker in color and more distinct in shape. And that's not even mentioning that it's growing and expanding across your lower abs. You also seem to be attracting some very dominating males and how can I say this delicately.... who want to ream your ass.” 

“Ahhhh, Chad!” 

Chad continued, ignoring his friend’s cries of outrage and mortification. He said, “And on top of that, you keep seeing a strange wild animal following you around. Am I missing anything?” 

The blond hacker's only answer was an eerie silence. He instinctively knew that something else was bothering his shy friend. “What are you not telling me? I can’t help you if I don’t know the whole story,” Chad asked, deep concern resonating in his voice. 

“It’s nothing. I’m being stupid.” 

“Jensen, I’m a genius. And part of being a genius is judging the intelligence of a man. Or as I like to call it, determining how stupid people are. There are a lot of idiots in this world and you, my friend, are not one of them.” 

The shy man sighed and said, “I’ve been having these dreams. I don’t know how to describe them but I never had them until I came here.” 

“Oh, my God, are you having alien sex dreams?” Chad teased, trying to break the tension he heard in Jensen’s voice. 

“NO! Can you be serious for once? I don’t know why I tell you these things,” Jensen grumbled into the phone, momentarily forgetting the anxiety that was building inside of him. 

“Lighten up, princess. They are just dreams. They can never hurt you. So tell me about these dreams.” 

Jensen took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and slow down his thumping heart. “I had this vivid dream about a giant wild creature chasing me into the forest and ripping my throat out. Then I had another dream about two boys playing in sand together. One kid got kidnapped and the other boy saw me and tried to rip my throat out. I told you these are some really abnormal dreams,” Jensen murmured. 

Chad remained silent, his mind processing the images in his mind. Jensen waited fretfully for his friend's reaction. Each second of silence that ticked by made him more anxious and filled him with dread. 

The hacker finally responded, “Aside from getting your throat torn out both times, are there any other similarities between your dreams? Do they have a common theme in them?” 

“No.” 

“Are you sure? Because even if it’s a minor detail, it may be important.” 

Before Jensen could answer, his mind flashed back to the forest dream with the tribal symbols on the stones along with the two little boys playing in the sand. The bigger boy had an emblem on his wrist. 

“There were these symbols in my dreams.” 

“Symbols? Like signs?” Chad asked sharply. 

“No, like markings. They looked tribal... rune-like.” 

“Can you draw what they looked like for me?” 

“This is the strange part. I only got an impression of the symbols. I don’t recall the exact details of them. And the dreams were not like regular dreams.” 

“What do you mean?” Chad asked. 

“I get this uncanny feeling that I’m looking into someone else’s dream. Like I’m a passenger hitching a ride.” 

“Whose dream?” 

“I don’t know. Isn’t there a rule that you don’t dream about people you never met before?” 

“I'm not sure about dream rules. I usually would say that there's not a connection between your dreams and what’s going on. But there are too many strange occurrences happening around you to not consider that as one of the possibilities. I think you need to find that Pack Law book and start trying to decipher it. Maybe try using a language translator and see what pops up.” 

“You’re right! Or I can show the book to a local archeology professor and get an idea what language it’s written in.” 

“Hell no! You can’t trust anyone from that town. Remember what Hoechlin implied? That there were dark dirty secrets that Blackhills Creek was trying to hide. If you start flashing a book around town that reveals all the nasty history, you are putting yourself in dangerous territory.” 

“I thought you didn’t trust Hoechlin?” Jensen asked. 

“I don’t. But that doesn’t mean that I would dismiss his claims. You can never be too paranoid. Remember the wise proverb: Just because you’re paranoid doesn’t make it not true.” 

“I don’t think that’s a proverb. I think it’s a saying.” 

“Well it should be a freaking proverb because it’s brilliant! A creed that I live my life by. I did some checking around on the symbol that is growing out of your belly. From what my research tells me, it looks to be Native American in origin. From what tribe, I’m still uncertain. I’m waiting for one of my contacts to get back to me.” 

“Native American? Really? That’s pretty bizarre.” 

“Tell me about it. There is a lot of oddity circling around you. I should know more in a few days. Until then, try to stay away from trouble.” 

“Trouble? I’m the most boring guy you know!” 

“I used to think that too but right now, you got all sort of excitement surrounding you that I usually stay away from. But luckily for you, since I’m your friend, I’ll watch your back.” 

“Asshole, I’m the only friend you got!” Jensen retorted. 

“Very true. Later, bitch.” Chad replied drily. 

“Bye, jerk.” Jensen automatically responded to their routine name calling. 

After hanging up the phone, Jensen walked to the bathroom mirror and lifted up his white button down shirt to reveal the smooth pale skin of his stomach. The muscled flesh around his navel was marred by a large dark reddish purple emblem. He lightly ran his fingertips over the rune-shapes and shivered. He had a strong suspicion that despite Chad’s assertion that the mark was Native American in origin, it was something else. He also had a feeling that whatever it was, it was somehow all linked to the man he was currently sharing his bed with. He didn’t know if the quivers running down his spine were from fear or excitement. 

+++++++ 

“Do you really think you still have a chance of holding onto him?” 

“What?” Danneel asked, dragging her eyes away from the kitchen window.   
Her mind was lost in her memories of the past. Before she had met Jensen, all the men in her life had used and abused her. She never had a man that loved and respected her. But with Jensen, he had cared deeply for her and constantly looked out for her. Danneel knew that she had pushed him into a relationship that he wasn’t ready for. But she had believed that given time, Jensen would eventually reciprocate her feelings. 

She stared at the long-haired, brunette man in the kitchen. She didn’t trust the stranger as Jensen had. She was surprised at how comfortable Jensen was around with Christian Kane. Jensen was usually awkward and shy among people he didn’t know. But somehow Kane had broken through Jensen’s walls and become one of the few people that he trusted. She tried not to feel a little hurt by it, knew that it was selfish and silly to begrudge Jensen making a new friend. However she could feel the distance growing and didn’t know how to breach the sudden barrier between them. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Danneel said, her brown eyes tracking the man’s movement into the kitchen. 

Chris sat down across from her. He said, “You are not a stupid woman. You know that our Big Brother wants Jensen. It will not end well for you if you stay. It would be better for everyone if you leave now, while you still have the chance.” 

“Are you threatening me?” Danneel asked, trying to keep the fear from reflecting in her voice. 

“No. Just stating the brutal facts. Jensen has been claimed as Padalacki’s property. Only the foolish that seek a painful death will dare to challenge that claim. Do you want to cause Jensen more heartache?” 

The redheaded beauty stared at Kane in shock. She exclaimed, “What the Hell are you talking about? Jensen is my boyfriend.” 

“Then why has he been spending his nights for the past week in Jared’s bed?” 

Danneel remained silent, her tear-filled brown eyes glared angrily at Kane. 

Chris continued, “I’m looking out for Jensen. It will destroy him if something would happen to you. I know my Big Brother. He is a very jealous and possessive man. If he thinks for one moment that you are a threat to him, he will eliminate you immediately. I don’t want Jensen to be caught in the crossfire.” 

“Jensen is not gay!” Danneel cried out, getting up from her seat at the kitchen counter. 

“Doesn’t matter if he is, or if he isn’t. His fate is sealed. Big Brother wants him and has claimed him.” 

“I won’t accept this! I’m not leaving Jensen.” 

“Then you will cause him great pain. Do not make him choose for he will not choose you over Jared. His fate has been intertwined with our Big Brother's. Release him, be the friend that he needs instead of the girl he will leave for another.” 

Before Danneel could rail at Kane, the kitchen door swung open. Kristen walked in with Jensen trailing behind her. Danneel watched the bashful man carrying bags of groceries for his sister. His golden frames had slipped down his nose, revealing bright green eyes. She knew the loose baggy clothes hid a lean well-muscled body that she longed to press her body next to. Jensen looked up and met her eyes; a flash of guilt and shame reflected in his green orbs. He quickly smiled at her but the damage was done. She knew instantly that she had lost him. She pushed down the tidal wave of hurt, pain and loss and tried to focus on keeping her composure. Despite her vow, tremors of betrayal and rejection rocked her body. She abruptly left the room, fearing that any minute she would start wailing and screaming at Jensen. 

Kristen, not noticing Danneel’s swift departure said, “Hey guys! Didn’t realize that you were there. Chris, are you staying for dinner? If so, I’ll set up another plate for you.”   
The long haired man smiled at Kristen and replied, “No thanks, luv. I’m actually here for Jensen. Thought it was time to take him to the clubhouse for a quick tour. I’ll have him back for dinner.” 

The biker had leaned over and quickly grabbed Jensen’s wrist, preventing him from leaving the room as Jensen had started to follow Danneel. He gaped at Chris in surprise tugging at his captured wrist. He had seen how upset Danneel was and wanted to comfort her. Before he could protest, he was unceremoniously ushered out the front door. He heard Chris mutter quietly to him, “You don’t want to talk to her right now, Little brother. She needs some space. You can talk to her when you come back from the Lair.” 

Jensen asked, “Lair? What’s that?” 

Chris replied, “That’s what we call our clubhouse, the Lair.” 

They approached the huge sleek black car parked in front of the house near the sidewalk. Chris said, “I still can’t believe Jared gave you the Impala. This is his baby. But I guess he has a new baby now.” 

But Jensen wasn’t paying attention to Chris’s remarks. He became excited by the opportunity to grab the book, Pack Law, from the car. Truthfully he would have preferred for Chris to drive. He didn’t like driving unfamiliar cars. However, he knew any chance of Chris driving was immediately dashed when the shorter man gracefully slid into the passenger seat. 

The biker smile reassuringly at Jensen, sensing the bashful man’s anxieties. He said, “I don’t think Jared would want me to drive the Impala since he gave it to you. There’s no rush so we can drive real slow. Don’t worry, Little brother. I have your back.” 

Jensen took a deep breath and nodded. He started up the car and tried to distract himself when he felt the purr of the engine. He glanced at Chris’s forearms and noticed that the tattoos that decorated both arms were similar to the emblems he'd seen in his dreams. Before he lost his nerve, he blurted out “Those tattoos... are they club related?” 

“Why do you think so?” 

“Because Jared’s has something similar on his body.” 

“Really? I thought they were only on the naked parts of his body that you won't be able to see if he's wearing clothes. Interesting how you saw them,” Chris teased, chucking quietly when he saw how red Jensen was getting. 

“I…….” 

“What’s that, Little brother? I didn’t catch that.” 

“Oh.... never mind!” Jensen grumbled, his face flushing an even deeper shade of red. 

Chris grinned in amusement, replying “You are right, these tattoos are Pack related. Each symbol is unique. Where they are placed and what they represent is reflected in the position you are in the Pack.” 

“What do your tattoos represent?” Jensen curiously asked. 

“I can’t disclose that information with those outside the Pack. But don’t worry Little brother; you will know everything that you need to know soon.” 

Despite Chris's words, Jensen persistently asked, "If the tattoos are like a status symbol in the Pack, what do yours represent?" 

"Little brother…." 

"Come on, Chris. We'll practically family. Can't you tell me anything?" Jensen pleaded with the biker. His heart began pounding rapidly in his chest. This was the closest he had ever gotten to having some of his questions answered. He instinctively knew that there would be no lies, secret motivations or agendas from Chris.   
The biker sighed. He knew that telling Jensen any more information may actually hurt him but the need to comfort and smooth the worry away from the bashful young man was too hard to resist. The memory of his dead brother loomed sharply in his mind. Every time his younger brother had begged him for something, Chris always gave in. 

"I will only tell you this, Jensen. You are somewhat right about the tattoos being status symbols in the Pack. However, it's not how many tattoos you have, but what each tattoo represents and the location of it. Not every tattoo is the same, only those of a mated pair." 

"What do you mean 'mated pair'?" 

"No more questions, Jensen." 

"Come on Chris! At least tell me about the symbols on your arms. What do they mean? I promise I will not ask another question." 

But at Chris's raised eyebrow of disbelief, Jensen quickly amended, "For another ten minutes." 

The biker rolled his eyes. He said, "Let's see how long that promise lasts. This circular pattern on my right arm means 'Protector'." 

"Then what does that line that runs across it mean? And the other strange symbols next to it?" Jensen inquired, completely forgetting his promise of not asking any more questions. 

"I had this carved into my skin as a reminder of my greatest failure: The death of my brother. He was the one I should have protected at all costs but instead lays buried in the cold hard ground as I continue to walk this earth. No more questions, Jensen. Please."

"I'm sorry, Chris." 

"Not your fault. It happened a long time ago." 

"I'm still sorry." 

"I know, Little brother." 

+++++++ 

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Jensen asked. Chris had directed him to a small road that led to a pathway into a tall forest. He parked the Impala in the adjacent parking lot and opened the car door. Jensen didn't know if he was more surprised to find that a forest even existed in Arizona or that the clubhouse was located somewhere in the green wilderness. 

"Follow me. Stay close to me when we get to the Lair. There will be those that oppose your presence. Ignore them. By Jared’s decree you are a welcome guest in his lands. Remember to act as such.” 

Without another word, Chris swiftly walked through the dense woodland with Jensen scrambling to catch up to him and his quick steps.   
Even though Chris had slowed his stride down for Jensen to follow him into the thickets, Jensen soon fell behind, tripping and stumbling over tree branches and rocks. 

"Crap," Jensen mumbled, grabbing onto a nearby tree to steady himself. When he glanced up, Chris had disappeared. 

"Do not panic, do not panic." He muttered, swinging around in a complete circle. The fading afternoon sunlight was hidden by the dense leaves overhead, covering the massive trees, making it difficult for Jensen to distinguish a moving form in the thickly shadowed green and brown vegetation. 

Jensen could feel a wave of anxiety rising in his chest. Suddenly he heard a low growl from behind. "Please tell me it's my imagination. It's my imagination." Jensen continued to chant, slowly turning around. Bright ice-blue eyes bored into him. A massive black wolf like creature with large razor sharp fangs snarled at him, its breath only inches from his pale trembling face. Adrenaline rushed through his body as he spun around and ran. He ran without looking behind him, yet hearing the monster chasing after him. 

He tripped and fell but quickly dragged his body upright, dashing once more through the woods. Branches cut into his exposed skin, ripping away his tender flesh but he continued to run without any hesitation. He knew that if he stopped for one moment, the beast would be on top of him.   
Up ahead he spotted a drop-off cliff that overlooked a river. He knew that he had to jump off the cliff and dive into the creek for his only chance of survival. With his heart thumping loudly in his chest, he prepared to run faster before making his final leap. He was suddenly slammed into the ground by a large immovable heavy weight. 

"By the Gods, were you about to commit suicide?!" A voice growled in his ear.

"What?! Get off of me, Asshole!" Jensen yelled. 

"I'm not getting off of you until I'm sure that you are not going to hurt yourself," Tyler roared into Jensen's ear. 

"Shit, you don't have to shout at me! I'm not going to kill myself. Do I look stupid to you?" 

"You do actually. If you plan to jump from that ledge, you would have leaped to your death. The river is very swallow. It's only a 3-4 feet deep. You would have crushed your pretty face into the rocks at the bottom of the stream." 

"Well I didn't know that! I was too busy trying to get away from a man-eating monster wolf!" 

"What wolf are you talking about?" 

"The one right behind me. Get off!" Jensen exclaimed, pushing against Tyler. He didn’t like how Tyler’s body was intimately pressing against him. The larger man finally moved back, allowing Jensen to wiggle free. Jensen glared down at Tyler but quickly averted his eyes when he noticed the man was bare-chested and wearing tight low rising jeans. He couldn’t help noticing that Tyler’s smooth muscled abs were decorated with rune-like tattoos similar to Jared's. 

“I don’t see any mutant wolf that you speak of. Are you sure it was real?” 

Jensen turned and glowered at the handsome, gray-eyed man. He watched as Tyler gracefully leaped to his feet and began slowly running his hands over his well-defined muscular body. 

“Of course I’m sure it was real! Its fangs were inches from my face! And why are you rubbing yourself? Could you wait until you are alone?! Christ!” 

Tyler lifted his head and laughed. He advanced toward Jensen with darkened, lust- filled eyes and a sexy smirk on his handsome face. He said, “Didn’t realize that removing dirt from my body was turning you on. Am I getting you all hot and bothered, Beautiful?” 

Jensen began treading backwards, not wanting to get any closer to the semi-naked man. He didn’t care if it made him looked weak. His instincts were telling him to run and he knew to never doubt his gut. 

“Dude, you've got to stop talking nonsense. We got bigger things to worry about. There is a huge-ass killer wolf on the loose. Let's go find Chris and get the Hell out of here.” 

The sensual expression on Tyler’s face instantly disappeared at the mention of Chris’s name. He said, “Kane is here?! Where the fuck is he?” 

“Right behind you, Asshole,” Chris hissed menacingly before he swung his fist directly into Tyler’s face. The taller man ducked from the punch. He crouched down and barreled his body directly into the shorter man's. He slammed Kane into a nearby tree. His fingers wrapped around the biker’s throat, squeezing and digging into the flesh.   
Kane, without any fear in his eyes, croaked out, “Go ahead and break the truce. Your kind will be dead by nightfall.” 

Tyler bared his teeth and growled. He glanced at Jensen. 

Chris immediately snarled out, “Don’t you dare touch him. He is on Padalecki’s land and any act of aggression will be an immediate declaration of war. Are you ready to see your brethren bleed and die this night? For it will happen if you dare to touch him.” 

Tyler growled and slammed Kane’s head against the bark repeatedly. He released the biker and stepped away. Chris’s body slump and slid down the tree. 

“Stop hurting him! Just go away,” Jensen roared. His vivid green eyes glittered with hostility and distrust. He ran to Chris, trying to assess the damage that Tyler had inflicted on him. 

The gray-eyed man turned and looked at Jensen who was crouching over Chris protectively. He gave one last warning glance to Jensen before he disappeared into the overgrowth. He said, “You can’t trust the Enforcer. He will hurt and betray you.” 

Jensen ignored him. His mind was consumed with Chris’s injuries. He was afraid that Chris’s windpipe was crushed and his skull was fractured. He muttered, “Chris, can you breathe? Don’t tell me that I have to perform emergency surgery on your ass in the forest no less! Come on Dude, don’t do this to me. Oh God, please don’t tell me that you have a concussion! I don’t have the muscles to carry your ass out of these woods!” 

Chris coughed. He rasped out, “I’m fine. No bones are broken and I’m not having any double vision. Are you afraid of me now?” 

“Why would I be afraid of you?” Jensen asked. 

“What he said. That I’m an enforcer.” 

“Dude, I just saw you get beat up. What kind of an enforcer is that?” Jensen teased. He chuckled at Chris death glare. 

“Besides, why would I take the word of a stranger over my own family?” 

Jensen’s words instantly warmed and calmed Chris. He smiled and pushed himself up from the ground. He said, “Come on. We got to get you to Jared’s main house. You need to be in the heart of his land. I don’t trust Hoechlin. He may try to pull something again.” 

“What the crap?! You can still walk with all those injuries? Is Hoechlin part of the Pack?” Jensen asked, amazed at how quickly Chris was moving despite the injuries that he had sustained. 

“I’m fine. Hoechlin hits like a girl. That bastard is not part of our Pack. Why in Hell would you think that?” 

“Because he has tattoos similar to those Jared has on his stomach and chest.” 

“Jensen, he is definitely not part of our Pack.” 

“But the tattoos…” 

“Jensen, although I do not have a concussion, my head does hurt. Can we cool it with the conversation for now? I promise to answer your questions later. But right now, we have to get you to Jared. It's imperative.” 

“Why?” Jensen couldn’t help asking. 

“Because if anything were to happen to you, Jared will kill every living thing in sight.” 

+++++++ 

The full yellow moon shone brightly against the black darkened skies. In the middle of the field, stood a circle of tall massive stone pillars. Two young boys stood next to the columns. Jensen peered at them; he was urged forward by an unknown force, pushing at him to be closer to the boys. Upon closer inspection, he realized that they were both older teenagers. The boys were only dressed in brown buckskin pants. The tattoo on the bigger boy's chest was exactly the same mark as on the smaller boy but his tattoo was located on his hip. The tall dark haired boy with broad shoulders leaned closer to the smaller blond boy. 

He said, "Sen, look at these Holy Stones. Do you know what they represent to our tribe?" 

Sen replied, "I thought these columns represent our lifeblood? Our history?"

The older boy said, "You are somewhat right. Can you feel these symbols on this pillar?" 

The blond-haired boy moved closer to the pillar, his fingers caressing the emblems. He answered, "Yes. This is our house symbol which is also carved onto our bodies." 

"Do you ever wonder why we were the only two of our kind that have this symbol on our bodies?"

Sen blushed and looked down. He mumbled, "I thought it meant that we were going to be mates?" 

The older boy gently tilted Sen's face upward to meet his adoring amber-colored eyes. He quietly declared, "Yes, my love. We are fated to be mates. Very soon you will join your body with mine for eternity. However, this symbol also signifies my duty as the future leader of our tribe. Since you are destined to become my mate, you too bear the same mark." 

"Each pillar you see before you represents a different nation. There were once six great nations. But war and internal strife have reduced the number down to three. We are the first nation. We believe in harmony with nature and acceptance of all species. This viewpoint may be seen as weakness among the other tribes," the taller boy continued. 

"The pillar to your right represents the second dying nation. War, famine, and an unknown incurable disease had spread among its people. As a result, there are few of their kind left. Their tribe will soon perish and become like the other dead nations; their history and legacy only marked by their pillar that stands before you." 

"The pillar in the center is the most brutal barbaric nation. This nation is also the most powerful among us. They rule by strength, fear, and hatred. They are our greatest foe for they despise humanity and seek to destroy any unions and alliance we make with humans. If you see any that bear this symbol upon their bodies, you must run, Sen. If they know what you are and what you mean to me, they will kill you. Do not be brave, run. Give me your blood oath, swear it to me!” 

Sen reached upward and placed a reassuring hand on the tall boy’s face. He replied, “I will only promise to run as long as it does not endanger you. That is the only oath I can swear to you.” 

“Sen….” 

“No, my mate. I will always fight for you. If need be, I will die for you. That is my right and honor as your mate. You can not deny me this.” 

“I do not want you to die, Sen!” 

“I am human, and therefore have a much shorter lifespan that you. With my illness, there is no certainty that I can even live a long life. You will see me die before you. But before that day will come, we will have a lifetime together. Let's not dwell on future troubles that may not come to pass.” 

“You are wise, my love. Come. Let us run through the woods and enjoy this night.” 

Sen smiled but suddenly fell to his knees. He clutched at his chest, wheezing loudly. 

“Sen, what’s wrong?” the older boy cried frantically. He had dropped down to the ground and was cradling Sen in his arms. 

But the blond hair boy was unable to respond. He had slumped to the ground, unconscious. 

Jensen stared at the boys in front of him. He tried to move to help them but, again, found himself frozen to the ground. He attempted to call out to them, but they didn’t respond to his voice. “Goddamnit!” Jensen roared. Sadness, frustration, and helplessness filled him as he watched the older boy rocking Sen in his arms. 

As he watched the older boy began pounding on Sen’s chest, he could feel his own heart beating rapidly. With his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears, his vision became blurry. He felt dizzy and lightheaded and slowly sank to the ground. 

“Jensen, wake up. Jensen.... WAKE UP!” 

“AHHHH!” Jensen screamed yanking himself from his dream. 

“Holy shit was that another fucking dream? Shit on a stick!” Jensen exclaimed. He found himself sitting up in unknown bed. He could feel Jared’s naked, warm body behind him with Jared’s hands gently rubbing his chest. It took a moment for him to remember that Chris had taken him to Jared’s house. Soon after reaching Jared’s estate, he had felt tired and was immediately rushed to a bedroom, where he must have fallen asleep. 

“I could feel your heartbeat speeding up. Did you take your medication this morning?” Jared asked, his lips had already begun sucking and nuzzling Jensen’s neck. 

“Yeah I took my daily dose already,” Jensen replied tiredly. He closed his eyes trying to push away the last remnants of the dream.

“Maybe we should go see a doctor about your nightmares. I don’t want you to keep having dreams that affect your heart rate like this.” 

“I’m okay. Just need to sleep.” Jensen mumbled leaning into the Jared’s solid weight. He allowed himself to sink into the biker's embrace and wrapped his own arms around Jared. 

“Sleep, Darlin’. I got you.” Jared said holding the shy man possessively close to his body. 

“I know,” Jensen replied. He heard the possessive tone in Jared’s voice and knew that he had to face the truth about his relationship with the big man. There were too many mysteries and unanswered questions that surrounded him. He knew that he must start uncovering the truth. But for this one night, he was determined to hide from the unpleasant truths that he would have to unearth tomorrow. He burrowed deeper into the sweet, protective comfort of Jared’s muscular arms and sought his sleep, praying that nightmares would not follow him again. 

+++++++ 

Author's Note 1: I am blessed with not only finding one amazingly beta but two! Massive thanks go out to the incredibly supportive oldbatj. Thank you so much for being you…. Simply awesome ☺  
Author's Note 2: I am also a huge Teen Wolf fan. My favorite character is Derek Hale which is played by the handsome Tyler Hoechlin. Tyler actually has green eyes but in this story I changed his eye color to gray. I didn't want it to get confusing with Jensen's green eyes.  
Author's Note 3: If you haven't heard, I am taking a brief break from Pack Law to work on the second snap shot of the Overlord Verse. I'm hoping that Pack Law still holds interests; there are other mysteries that have yet to be explore and solve.  
Author's Note 4: If you are still interested, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Waves of ecstasy and euphoria consumed Jensen as he sluggishly dragged himself to consciousness. As he became aware of his surroundings, he realized that a warm, hard, massive body was pressing down on top of him; pushing his lean frame into the plush mattress. The scent of familiar arousing masculine musk enveloped his senses; he intuitively rubbed his nose against the hard muscled flesh, inhaling the calming smell. He shifted his tired, exhausted, pleasure worn limbs when he felt a wet cooling mass of liquid on his stomach and chest. He instantly froze, recognizing the bitter scent of his come. He twisted away from Jared’s comforting presence, curling himself into a protective ball, too ashamed and embarrassed of his body’s reaction. 

Jared immediately slid his hard body against his back. But Jensen shrugged away; he buried his blushing, mortified face into the feather pillow, his body shifted defensively away from the bigger man. 

“What’s wrong, Jensen?” 

Instead of answering Jared’s question, Jensen remained silent, praying that the biker would let it go. 

“If you do not answer my question willingly, I promise you that you will not like the methods that I will employ to get you to answer my question by force.”

Despite his softly spoken, but threatening words, Jared began to soothingly caress Jensen’s tensed back. 

“Darlin’?” Jared asked. 

Jensen quietly groaned into the pillowcase. He mumbled, “I’m sorry that I came all over you. Must have had a wet dream.”

Jared chuckled in amusement. He replied, “No need for apologies since I was the reason why you are all wet.” 

The shocked shy man lifted his face from the pillow and twisted his head to look over his shoulder at Jared. His heart thumped loudly in his chest when he saw the sexy, boyish smile on the biker leader’s face in the dimly lit bedroom. A gentle, chilling breeze drifted through the open curtain-covered windows allowing tiny rays of early morning sunlight to ripple into the shadowed bedroom. 

Jared teased, “Some of the come on you is mine.”

“What?! You did what?” Jensen stammered, his cheeks reddening with awkwardness, as he sat up on the bed glaring at Jared.

“I couldn’t help myself, Darlin’. You were spread out all naked on my bed like the perfect present. I couldn’t resist unwrapping you and seeing the beautiful mysteries that were hidden. And judging from the way you were moaning and pushing your cock into my hand, you were enjoying yourself as much as I was,” Jared answered unapologetically. His blue green eyes gazed at Jensen while his hands shifted from petting the shy man’s back to rubbing the semen that had dripped from Jensen’s stomach onto his hips and thighs, marking Jensen as his territory. 

“I wasn’t naked when I fell asleep!” Jensen exclaimed, choosing to ignore Jared’s later comment. He unwittingly leaned closer to Jared’s relaxing touch. 

The biker winked and grinned at the exasperated sputtering man before him. He leaned over and kissed Jensen on his nose. “You are adorable when you’re trying to seduce me.” 

“When am I trying to seduce you?!” Jensen squawked.

“Every time you breathe, you are seducing me.” 

Jensen blinked at Jared owlishly and rolled his eyes. He muttered half-heartedly, “Asshat.”

Jensen allowed himself to be tugged forward into Jared’s warm embrace. He closed his eyes and soon felt himself drifting off to sleep. However, he was instantly awakened by Jared’s sudden query.

“You are ready for our shower, Darlin’?” 

“What do you mean OUR shower? I’m not showering with you!” Jensen squealed, jerking out of Jared’s arms. He dived immediately under the bed covers and twisted and coiled the dark blue sheets protectively around his body. 

“We need to work on your bashfulness. But we can shower together after I fuck you into the mattress tonight.” Jared said. He leaned over and quickly kissed the shell-shocked, choking man on the lips before exiting the room. 

“Did he just walk out of here naked? Wait, did he just said he was going to fuck me?! What the Hell!” Jensen exclaimed into the quiet, empty room. His mind raced with escape strategies while his cock thickened with arousal. I got to get out of here before I become crazy like him, Jensen thought frantically. But somehow he knew it was already too late. 

+++++++

Jensen stared at his hazy reflection in the steam filled bathroom mirror. After he was certain that Jared had left the bedroom and did not intend to sneak up on him, he quickly sprinted to the bathroom. He locked the door, pressing his back against the cool wooden frame breathing a deep sigh of relief. He made a disgusted face when dried come began flaking off his lean stomach. 

When he leaned over to turn on the faucets to the showerhead, his eyes caught the strange symbols on his lower abdomen. Gone was the reddish pink color, replaced with dark purplish black lines.

"Holy Shit!" Jensen exclaimed in surprise and fear. He spun around to again face the mirror, presenting himself against the shiny yellow glare of the bathroom light. With apprehension growing bigger with each second, he stared at the symbol on his flesh. The lines were beginning to take a more distinct shape, characters that were faded before became more defined.

The symbols had stop spreading across his body. The mysterious shapes started at the middle of his navel and ended at his lower left hip. He ran a trembling hand over the symbol on his flesh while icy trepidation gripped him. He felt the burning urgency for answers, his mind flashing back to the book that was still hidden in the Impala. He had a sudden premonition that he needed to find answers quickly, because time was running out. 

+++++++

Jensen stood at the edge of the doorway, hovering near the entrance. Anxiety, apprehension, and panic twisted in his belly as he stared out into the bright sunny kitchen. He nervously pushed his frames up his nose, pulling at his sleeves and biting his kiss-swollen red lips. He watched three male strangers talking and laughing with Chris. He wanted to hide in the bedroom but his stomach growled loudly in hunger. He would normally ignore the ravenous pains and remain lying in bed but he knew that Jared would come for him. An annoyed Jared was not someone he wanted to tangle with on this particular morning. He flushed a deep shade of red when he remembered what they did in the twilight hours of the morning.

"Jensen, stop hiding back there and come here and grab your breakfast before these damn wolves eat everything." Chris groused, jabbing his elbow at one of the men that reached over to steal a piece of bacon from the sizzling frying pan where he was cooking on the stove.

The shy man stumbled into the spacious kitchen. He heard a snicker from one of the men when his foot caught against the ceramic tile floor. He blushed and tried to back out of the room. But before he could turn around, he felt an arm thrown over his shoulders.

He looked up and blinked at the grinning face of a blue eye man with short brown buzz-cut hair. The stranger said, "Pay no attention to Chris over there. He was born grouchy. My name is Mike Rosenbaum. Everyone calls me Rosey because my ass gets really rosy when I come. Damn shame you will never get to see it first hand."

"Rosenbaum!" Chris growled menacingly.

"Kidding! See what I mean? The man can't take a joke but what a fine ass he has. What I wouldn't give to touch just one cheek. But seeing how he is glaring draggers at me, let's move on. To the right of him, the gorgeous tall specimen you see is Tommy Welling. He's going to be my mate one day even if I have to wait a century for him. But I figure if I already waited a couple of decades, a few more wouldn't kill me right?"

"Rosey!" Tom exclaimed. His dark blue eyes flicked to Jensen warily.

"Loosen up, babe! Jensen is part of our family now," Mike said airily.

"No, he is not. No human will ever be part of my family." A dark blond haired stranger that stood next to Tom scoffed. His icy light blue eyes glowered at Jensen as his handsome face twisted in revulsion.

Jensen jerked backwards at the hatred in the man's eyes. He felt Mike's fingers tighten on his shoulders as the lean man push him forward.

"Pay no attention to grumpy pants here. This is Stephen Amell. He needs to get with the new status quo before our Big Brother punches his face in. That would be a shame since he has such a handsome face. But not as beautiful as yours! That's probably why he's all bitter because he's clearly not the prettiest of them all anymore," Mike teased, however his blue eyes narrowed in a hidden warning to Jensen.

"He is nothing but a fucking toy!" Stephen growled, no longer hiding his obvious abhorrence for the bashful man standing a few feet from him.

"Be careful, Stephen. He is wearing Jared's scent," Tom neutrally said.

"Big brother has already put a claim on him. You don't want to mess with that," Mike chipped in.

"Stay the fuck away from him or I'll rip your goddamn throat out." Chris snarled, slamming down the frying pan. He stalked over to Jensen and pulled the shy man away from Mike's arm.

"Don't know why you are touching him, idiot. You know Jared will go berserk if he smells another on him." Chris threw out to Mike before he whacked the skinny man on the forehead. Mike instantly paled at the mention of Jared's wrath.

Chris tugged Jensen over to the kitchen counter and gestured for him to sit down. He then placed a large, hot, delicious plate of bacon and omelets in front of him. He pulled out a second plate stacked full of pancakes and tall glass of orange juice.

"I want you to eat both plates and finish the OJ. You are not moving another step until you do." Chris ordered however he lightly patted Jensen on the shoulder before moving away. He stood close by, guarding Jensen as the shy man began to eat.

Stephen sneered, "The scent on his skin means he fucking gave it up to Jared. He's no better than a whore." 

The blond hair man was suddenly lifted from behind and slammed face first into the kitchen counter. A large kitchen knife sliced into his left hand pinning it painfully to the countertop. Crimson blood spilled out around the jagged laceration. Stephen cried out in pain. A large dangerous predator held him captive, brutally yanking his right arm behind his back, twisting the bones until a loud crack was heard in the dead silent room.

"Did you just called my precious Darlin' a fucking human whore?" A menacing voice growled into Stephen's ear. The blond man paled but remained silent. He knew that any words that he uttered were useless against the cold rage reflected in Jared's voice.

“I didn’t hear you, pup. Answer!” Jared roared before he ripped the blond man’s right arm out of his shoulder joint. 

Jensen watched the scene unfold in front of him in horror. He dropped the fork he was holding on his plate and stood up. His chair fell behind him in a loud clang but no one seemed to notice. Everyone’s eyes stayed focused on Jared. Jensen wanted to run away and hide in his bedroom but he knew if he didn’t intervene soon, Stephen might die. Despite the blond man’s plain dislike of him, he still didn’t want the man dead. 

He timidly walked toward Jared; his heart pounding loudly in his chest while his body trembled in apprehension. He watched as Jared twisted the knife in Stephen’s hand, making the blond man cried out in pain and agony. When he was inches from Jared, he reached out a quivering hand and touched the big man’s back. He instinctively leaned forward until his face and chest pressed closely against the bigger man’s frame. Despite the cold fear that gripped his heart, he intuitively knew that Jared would never hurt him. 

“Please… don’t.” Jensen whispered against Jared’s fabric-covered back. He could feel the vibrating strength and power of the man against him. His body unwillingly stirred with arousal in response as Jensen subconsciously began to grind himself against the hard-muscled body of the biker leader. 

With lightning quick speed, Jared spun around, lifting Jensen in his arms and placing him on top of the counter, inches from the trapped, bleeding blond man. Jensen blushed in embarrassment when he realized that everyone was watching him. He lowered his head causing his glasses to slip off his nose. But again with Jared’s quick reflexes, he caught the glasses in midair before they fell to the floor. He then tilted Jensen’s face upward and gently slipped the golden frames on his beloved’s face. He ran his fingers over Jensen’s plush lips and quietly said, “Good morning, Darlin’.”

Jensen found himself drowning in a sea of blue-green eyes. He felt awkward and tongue-tied, momentarily finding himself speechless. Feeling completely foolish, he stuttered out, “H-h-h-h-hi.”

He immediately closed his eyes in mortification, and leaned forward to bury his blushing red face against Jared’s neck. He was immediately wrapped in strong warm arms and felt Jared’s amused chuckles against him. The biker leader muttered against his bowed head, “You are adorable, Darlin’.” 

“I’m not adorable,” Jensen griped back, still hiding his face against Jared’s skin. He inhaled the comforting masculine musk and nuzzled his face closer, not realizing that he had quietly moaned in pleasure. He felt warm and safe in Jared’s overwhelmingly massive arms. 

“You are really tempting me to take you back to bed and fuck you senseless.” Jared purred against Jensen. The shy man instantly froze at the words and tried to pull away. Jared laughed and hugged the struggling man closer to his body. 

He said, “Don’t worry Darlin’. I’m not going to fuck you now.” He waited for Jensen to relax before he continued on, “I’ll wait until you are well-rested and fuck you tonight. Now go finish up your breakfast and don’t forget to take your medications. You will need all the energy you can get for our night time activities.” 

With those parting words, Jared leaned down and quickly crushed Jensen in a mind-blowing kiss. He then released the befuddled man, winking at him. He leaned over and ripped out the knife that was still lodged in Stephen’s hand and tossed the blood-covered blade into the sink. He then pounded Stephen’s face against the kitchen counter several times, leaving blood, bones, and tissue against the black granite surface top. He tossed the unconscious slumped form to the floor. 

“When he wakes up, tell him that he owe his life to Jensen. But if he fucks up again, there will be no second chances.” Jared said leaving a shell-shocked Jensen staring after him. Before Jared left the room he causally backhanded Mike. The force of the slap left the smaller man collapsing to the floor with a broken nose, blood gushing out from the shattered bone and cartilage. 

“That is for touching what is mine. I do not want anyone’s scent to be on him but my own.” Jared declared before exiting the room. Once he was gone, Tom rushed to Mike’s side, tending to his fallen friend. 

Jensen remained rooted to the kitchen counter, feeling shocked and overwhelmed by the easy violence Jared had displayed. 

“Don’t worry, Little brother. You will get used to it,” Chris said. Jensen looked up and stared into his friend’s eyes. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Jensen replied, his eyes clouded with confusion, fear, and dread. 

+++++++

He stared down at the book, fear churning in his guts. After making his excuses of not having enough medication, he was able to escape Jared's property and flee to Kristen's home. Jensen immediately grabbed the book, Pack Law, from the car seat and booted up his laptop. He had stopped by a local electronic store to buy a scanner along with a program that translated languages for his computer.

His green eyes glanced up at his monitor, his heart beating rapidly in his chest while his fingers quivered with excitement mixed with uneasiness. He knew that in minutes some of his questions would finally be answered but he didn't know if he was ready for the answers he would find. A part of him thinks that it's better not knowing; to remain in the dark, pretending not to see. But he was tired of the unknown. There were too many mysteries surrounding him and he was sick of being afraid all of the time.

With determination strengthening his heart, he opened the book and began scanning the first page. It took a few minutes for the program to register and begin translating the text. Jensen stared at the screen and frowned at the translation. The program stated that it translated the letters from an ancient Native American tribe, the Halchidhoma, which had a language that was no longer in existence. The translated words were still jumbled together and didn't make any real sense. He sighed with frustration and disappointment.

"Figures. Knew I shouldn't get too excited. Was a stupid idea anyway," Jensen mumbled to himself. He remembered reading adventure novels when he was a young boy. His favorite character had solved mysterious puzzles by rearranging the words. Feeling inspired, Jensen looked at the muddled text again. He tried to read the words backwards with no luck. He stared at the text, concentrating and then he smiled. He finally saw the pattern of the letters, the hidden code. He jogged down each letter, using every third letter of the whole word. The letters on the computer screen displayed:

"QSIA HSAAOM JCTZNHMDE OPKLBESSEJVPTYEABR FNONIFA MLTKOHAVEP HLWLKOTYRBADM"

Jensen translated the hidden language. He read aloud, "I AM THE KEEPER OF THE WORD." Ominous feelings filled him. He wondered why someone would feel the need to use a hidden code. However he continued to translate the next part of the passage. The onscreen words displayed:

"KBTREHSIEKSP OAITASO HHAV VATOHEMKSVPTMAASKMOBEBKNNITAB FNONIFA MLTKOHAEP ASLMOFHEEN COAEHNOIDE HSDBIEMOAVXTCBHE FNONIFA MLTKOHAEP OLWSCANBLCAKSVETRRE FNONIFA RSDCMRPBEKSABCMHVSE"

His hands began to sweat as his pen wavered. The next line of the passage read, "THIS IS A TESTAMENT OF THE LIFE AND DEATH OF THE WALKER OF DREAMS."

"Who the Hell is the Walker of Dreams?" Jensen wondered.

BANG, BANG, BANG

Jensen gave a little jump in his seat, startled by the sound. He realized that someone was knocking loudly on the front door. Feeling spooked and edgy, he quickly saved the word document and slid the book into the desk drawer. He closed his laptop and walked warily towards the front door.

As the banging continued, Jensen leaned forward peering through the eyehole.

"Open up the damn door, Ackles! I know you’re in there. I can practically see your green eyes through the peephole.” 

Jensen swung the door open. He stared at the newcomer and burst out, “What the Hell are you doing here?!”

His friend smirked and replied, “Saving you, bitch. Do you have a set of wheels? We have a shaman that we need to go see.”

+++++++

“Explain to me again why we’ve been driving for the past two and half hours. Who are we meeting?” Jensen asked, clutching the steering wheel in anxiety. He still felt uncomfortable navigating the powerful Impala. 

“This is a bitchin’ car! Who in their right mind would lend you this sexy beast?”

“Chad! Answer the question. Who exactly are we going to see?” Jensen yelled at his blond hacker friend. 

“Calm down, sweetheart. The Chadmeister is here.” 

Jensen glanced over at Chad and they both burst out laughing. Jensen felt the tension that had been building between his shoulders slowly dissipate.

He said, “Thanks for coming, Chad. But I don’t understand why you couldn’t tell me all of this over the phone. You know I could have met your contact by myself. You didn’t have to come all this way.”

“I know, Jensen. But my contact said the man we are going to see doesn’t have a working phone. So the only way to contact him is to meet him in person.”

“You keep calling him a shaman. What does a shaman have to do with all of this?” Jensen asked.

“It’s not what he does that is interesting but what he is. He is one of the last surviving members of the Maricopa nation, a local Native American tribe that lived in the surrounding area of Black Hills Creek. Their history has been passed down through oral tradition. If there are any dark, dirty secrets in that little town you are currently residing in, I’m betting this shaman will know.” 

“How certain are you about this guy?”

“I’m five hundred bucks certain.”

“You’re paying him?!”

“Yeah. No good information comes for free. Make a right onto there,” Chad swept his arm motioning toward a wide, dirt sideroad.

“This is a reservation!”

Chad rolled his eyes at Jensen’s astonishment. He replied, “Well, seeing how we are meeting a shaman that also happens to be Native American. It would make sense for him to live on a reservation.”

“Shut up, Jerk.”

“Whatever, bitch.” 

The sleek, black car pulled up to a small diner that was built on the reservation. Jensen felt the familiar twists of apprehension as he left the car and made his way toward the restaurant. The hot, sweltering, afternoon sunlight burned into his exposed pale freckled skin. Sweat began to form, dripping down his back, soaking his loose white button down dress shirt. 

When they entered the diner, they spotted an older Native American man with long gray hair sitting in one of the back booths. They approached the table. Without a word, Chad sat down in one of the open chairs across from the old man. Jensen stood next to the table awkwardly, undecided if he should sit down or wait for an invitation. 

Chad chose to ignore him. He asked the man, “Are you the shaman I am looking for? The one that calls himself ‘Chippewa’? ”

The older man glared at the hacker and replied belligerently, “What? You think because I’m old and an Indian that I have to be this shaman that you are looking for?” 

Chad raised his eyebrow and retorted, “Yeah, I do.”

The man glowered at him but then quickly gave him a cheeky smile. He said, “Good guess. But you can call me Chip. I can’t stand the way white people butcher the pronunciation of my name. What’s wrong with your eyes?”

“There’s nothing wrong with my eyes!” Chad huffy retorted. 

“Then why are you squinting? Because that is not an attractive face to be making,” Chippewa said, leaving Chad sputtering and speechless. He glanced up at Jensen and said, “You are very pretty. Why don’t you sit down before you garner even more attention? Or is it your intention to get gang-banged?” 

Jensen paled and hurriedly sat down. But in his haste, he fumbled and caused the chair to slip sideways with him still on it. He ended up crashing to the floor, the right side of his face and shoulder slammed into the linoleum floor, as he groaned quietly in pain. 

“Damn, kid, you know I was only joking right? I can see that the weird eye-twitching blond guy is the brains in this department.” 

Jensen dragged himself upright, flushing red with embarrassment. He kept his head lower, avoiding people’s stares.

“Jensen, chin up. No one saw you fall,” Chad said, trying to comfort his friend while glaring at the shaman. 

“Kid, listen to your cross-eyed buddy. Besides, if anyone is staring at you it's because of your pretty girly looks.”

Jensen glanced up at Chippewa feeling his humiliation slowly receding. He shyly grinned at the Indian and received a wink in response. 

“I am not cross-eyed!” an incensed Chad yelled, spit flying out of his mouth.

Chippewa looked nonplussed at Chad’s reaction. He raised one eyebrow and asked, “Do you want to know about Black Hills Creek?”

“Of course!” Chad replied.

“Then calm down, crooked eye. My tribe has lived in the area long before the town of Black Hills Creek was ever developed. We were forced onto these reservations because of what happened to the White men of that town. But that is a story for another time. You don’t really want to know that tale now. What you really want to know is the great nations that rule this land.”

Jensen’s heart leaped at the mention of the great nations. He remembered his dreams of the two boys talking in the field about the surrounding pillars. 

“Listen, old man, we are paying you for information on Black Hills Creek. I don’t care about these so-called dead great nations of the past,” Chad said. 

“Wait, Chad. I want to know about the great nations. I need to know.” Jensen said, his vivid green eyes bored into the dark orbs of the shaman. 

“Jensen, are you sure?” Chad asked, his blue eyes peering at the seriousness of Jensen’s face. But his friend was oblivious of his concern, having locked eyes with the old Indian. It looked like they were silently communicating with each other. 

“Yes, I am. Please, Chippewa. Could you continue your tale?” Jensen requested. 

The old Shaman was silent, staring at Jensen. He muttered, “You have very interesting spirit. One I have not seen for a very long time. Before the white men had ever come to our shores, my people lived in harmony with the land. But most importantly, we knew our place. For among us, lived the great nations. They were living gods, spirit walkers that were both man and creature.”

“You are talking about skin walkers!” Chad excitedly interrupted. 

Chippewa glared at him until he mumbled an apology. He continued, “They were gods to us. For no mortal man could ever hope to defeat them. There were six nations. Each nation was distinguished by their spirit creature. Wolf, bear, cougar, and coyote were the four known spirit animals. The other two nations were in secrecy. Some believed that one nation could change into any animal spirit that they chose.”

“Holy shit! Sorry….” Chad quickly apologized.

“The great nations were brutal; warfare often broke out among them, for they constantly vied for power and land. Eventually the constant blood feud began to destroy the great nations, reducing their numbers. The six became five, then four, and lastly three.

Each nation treated us differently. Many of them thought of us as cattle, nothing but amusement for them. Our brothers, the Halchidhoma tribe, had worshiped the great nations. They would routinely sacrifice their most beautiful and gifted spiritual walkers to these gods. These special children would become servants to the great nations.” 

“What are spiritual walkers? Are they like shamans?” Chad asked.

“No, cross-eye, they are not. Spiritual walkers are those that have the gift of walking into the great path of the Dreamscape. They can enter the dreams of those they desire. This is a very powerful and potent gift for it can manipulate the will of men, seeing their deepest secrets and most twisted desires.”

“Oh, I get it. They are like dreamwalkers! So wait…. you made your most gifted into slaves of these skin changing douchebags? That blows not to mention stupid. Didn’t they treat you like crap?” Chad asked.

Apprehension and anxiety filled Jensen. He remembered the words from Pack Law that mentioned “walker of dreams” and made the connection. 

“Chad, shut up.” Jensen hissed, elbowing his friend to silent him.

Chippewa rolled his eyes and said, “Don’t be worrying about your friend, pretty. He’s an idiot.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that my IQ is over 180, thank you very much,” Chad exclaimed in self-defense. 

“So you are a really smart idiot, then,” Chippewa deadpanned. 

“Am not!” Chad seethed out. 

“Chad!” Jensen said warningly, glaring at his friend to quiet down for the shaman to continue his story. 

“It’s alright, kid. I actually agreed with your strange-looking friend. The Halchidhoma tribe hoped that their sacrificed children would become mates of the great nations since their numbers were dwindling due to the constant warfare. However, only one nation was willing to comingle their own bloodline with humans. But, it was decided only with the most gifted and powerful humans can lie with their own. Needless to say there weren’t that many unions. But the mixed unions that did exist caused great strife among the other great nations that didn’t believe in co-speciation. Soon war spread among the gods to us.”

“Balls! Then what happened?” Chad asked, leaning forward across the table. 

“That’s it for five hundred dollars. I hope you brought cash because I do not take personal checks,” the shaman said. 

“What?! You’re going to stop your story there?” Chad asked, scandalized. 

“If you want to know more, then that would be another five hundred bucks.” 

“That’s highway robbery!” Chad argued.

“Yes, that is true, squinty. But since I am the only shaman you know, I think I can quote any price I want,” the shrewd old Shaman stated. 

Chad wanted to get up and leave, but seeing the desperation on Jensen’s face, he sighed. He growled, “Fine. I’ll give you another five hundred if you finish the tale.”

“Come back two weeks from now and I’ll tell you what happened next.”

“Are you kidding me?! Why can’t you tell us now? I don’t see a huge line of people waiting for you.” Chad sneered, angry on Jensen’s behalf.

“Chad, it’s okay. We’ll come back in two weeks.”

“Hell no! Tell us now!” Chad snapped.

“No matter how hard you give me the crooked eye, I’m not going to tell you another word. There are some things that you are not ready to hear. Come back in two weeks and I’ll have a charm for you to keep the bad dreams away.”

“How do you know I’ve been having bad dreams?” Jensen asked.

“I am a shaman am I not? Return in two weeks and I’ll even throw in the charm for free,” Chippewa said before getting up and leaving the table. 

“Wait! You forgot to take your money!” Chad yelled after him. But the Shaman kept walking away without glancing backward. 

“Oh crap, now we really do have to come back in two weeks!” Chad grumbled. He looked over to Jensen and noted how pale the bashful man seemed.

“Jensen, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am. Let’s just get out of here.”

“Okay.”

The two friends quickly left the restaurant, never realizing that a man sitting in one of the back booths had been watching them the entire time. He tracked their movements and pulled out his cell phone.

He dialed the phone and said, “They are leaving now. Get ready.” 

+++++++

“Do you know how dangerous it is talking on a cell phone while driving?” Chad asked while he watched his friend fumble holding the handset to his ear. Jensen ignored him, worried that Jared would be mad at him for staying away too long. He silently cursed at the late hour not realizing how long the trip had taken. The sun had begun to set on the horizon, shining the fading sunrays into his eyes through the windshield. 

He nervously waited for Jared to pick up his phone call hoping that it would go to voicemail. He wasn’t that lucky when he heard the rich sexy tone of the biker leader.

Jared said, “You better have a good fucking reason why you are not naked and in my bed. Where the Hell have you been?”

“Just talk to me….and let me hear your voice,” Jensen begged. The all-consuming fear, anxiety and uncertainty that he had felt in the restaurant had followed into the car but was slowly dissipating with the comforting sound of Jared’s voice. He desperately fought down a rising panic attack. 

“Jensen, are you in danger?” 

“No. I just needed to hear your voice. No matter how bad things get, you always make me feel safe.”

“Come home. I’ll be right here. But I’m going to spank you for being naughty.”

“And how is that going to encourage me to come home?”

“Did I mention that I’ll be naked while I’m spanking you?”

Jensen flushed already feeling his cock thicken at the exotic image that Jared was creating for him. He replied, “I’ll be home in an hour or so.”

“Good, I’ll be waiting in bed. Naked,” Jared purred in the phone, eliciting a soft whimper from Jensen. 

“Shit, Jensen watch out!” Chad yelled as a huge black pick-up truck collided into them, slamming into the passenger side. 

Jensen dropped the phone immediately, his hands tightened on the steering wheel, trying to control the tailspin of the Impala from the sudden impact with the truck. He stepped hard on the brakes and car came to a complete halt on the deserted, dusty road. 

“Are you okay, Chad?” Jensen asked, breathing deeply with his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. 

“Oh, my God, what the fuck is that?” Chad exclaimed. 

They watched through the cracked windshield as a pack of cougars prowled towards them. Jensen immediately tried to start the car. But the engine was dead, damaged in the crash. 

“You gotta get out! Try for the truck to see if the engine is good or not,” Chad ordered.

“What the Hell are you talking about? We stay in the car. It’s the safest place until help arrives,” Jensen reasoned.

“Listen to me because we don’t have a lot of time. The windshield is cracked. They can break through even easier. My leg is struck under this damned smashed up dashboard. But even if I can drag it out, I think it’s broken. I can’t get out. You can. You need to go before those man-eating lions come and kill us.”

“You are talking nonsense, Chad. I’m not leaving you!”

“Don’t fucking argue. Just go!”

“I’m not leaving you!”

“Jensen, goddamnit! If you stay you’re dead!”

“It’s too late now.”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re right here.”

They both watched as one of the cougars leaped on top of the hood of the car. Its malevolent amber eyes stared at them through the cracked glass. Then it suddenly rammed one massive paw against the windshield, causing still more fractures. Another cougar jumped onto the trunk of the car, scratching at the roof of the car. At both driver and passenger side doors, two more massive cats thrust their huge bodies against the damaged metal, causing the car to sway with the powerful force. They were trapped with no hope to escape.

Suddenly the windshield shattered. Jensen instinctively screamed out, “JARED!”

+++++++

Author's Note 1: With gratitude, affection, and amazement goes to my lovely beta, oldbatj. Seriously people, she is a rock star! Thank you so much hon, for your caring support, cheerleading manner and always inspiringly attitude. Her enthusiasm is so infectious that it makes me want to write faster not to mention makes me believe that I am a worthwhile writer. ☺ 

Author's Note 2: I chose two Native American tribes purely based on their location. I made everything up, including the history and people associated in this fic. Please I mean no offense :-/ 

Author's Note 3: I've been watching Arrow a bit and had to incorporated the hotness of Stephen Amell into this story. 

Author's Note 4: If you are still interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

Broken fragments of glass shattered, raining the jagged edges onto the two friends. The cougar roared with evil triumph, pressing its snout into the cracked opening, attempting to bite its prey. However the hole was too small and it snarled in frustration. 

“Holy Shit, I’m going to fucking die!” Chad cried, yanking hard on his trapped right leg.

Jensen spotted a large sharp piece of glass lying on the dashboard from the cracked windshield. He grabbed the fractured glass, gripping it hard as the ragged edge cut into his hand. His green eyes watched the malevolent cat, preparing for the opportunity to strike. The large cougar snarled before launching its body against the windshield. One of its paws started to jab at the small opening, widening the hole. Its claws curled along the smashed glass as it maliciously snarled and hissed. With lightning fast precision, Jensen thrust the serrated glass into the cat’s paw. 

It yowled in pain, tumbling and falling backwards from the hood of the Impala. The smell of fresh blood filled the chilly twilight. The cat began howling and whimpering, attracting the attention of the other cougars as they pounced toward the injured feline. 

“Chad…. stay here. I’m going to make a run for the truck,” Jensen hurriedly hissed to his friend before he leaped out of the damaged car and sprinted toward the other vehicle parked a short distance away. 

“What?! Now he decides to run after he pissed off the man-eating lions? Oh fuck me!” Chad grumbled, tugging at his imprisoned leg. 

With his heart racing and pounding furiously in his ears, Jensen darted to the truck. He hoped that the driver wasn't too injured from the accident. He yanked open the driver-side door and stared in shock at the empty seats. He quickly surveyed the surrounding area to see if someone had been flung out of the truck during the crash but he didn't see anyone except for the group of growling cougars that began stalking toward the Impala.

He jumped into the truck, heaving the door shut behind him. He hit the steering wheel in frustration when he realized that there were no keys in the ignition. Jensen helplessly watched as the massive cats leaped on top of the hood of the black Impala.

"Screw this!" Jensen mumbled before he slammed his hand down on the horn.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

The loud sharp sound echoed through the night as eight pairs of bright amber eyes swung around in his direction. Jensen stared at the deadly predators, fear washing through him as he hammered his fist hard against the plastic horn mechanism once again. 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

The noise had the desired effect. All four felines moved away from the Impala and sprung toward the pickup truck. Jensen frantically searched the truck for a weapon. He jerked open the glove compartment, running his hand along the cabinet until his fingers closed around a large screwdriver. 

He jolt back in his seat when one of the giant cats leaped on top of the hood of the truck, snarling and growling at him through the glass before it slammed its massive paws down against the windshield. Fine cracks appeared across the glass as Jensen hastily shoved the screwdriver into the key slot on the steering column. He had remembered watching a movie with Danneel where one of the car thieves had stolen a car by using a screwdriver. He didn’t know how true the movie applied to a real life situation but he was about to find out. He shoved the metal into the keyhole and twisted it forward. The sound of the truck engine sputtering to life amid the growling sounds of the ravenous, angry cougars filled the evening air. Jensen grinned and hooted in triumph.

“Die, fuckers!” Jensen screamed as he tromped down hard on the gas pedal after shifting the truck into the drive. The large cat still on the hood roared but continued to maintain its perch despite Jensen swerving the truck from side to side on the dusty road. Another cougar had leaped into the bed of the truck, scratching at the rear window. Jensen jammed the truck directly into the rear end of the Impala. 

“Put the car into the drive position, Chad!” Jensen yelled out as he continued to ram into the black damaged car, pushing it forward. He suddenly felt less resistance from the car in front of him as the speed of the two vehicles began to increase to a faster pace. Jensen pressed down hard on the accelerator, with the loud growl of the engine beneath him, he continue to push the truck forward. He knew he was living on borrowed time. The glass from the windshield and rear window of the truck had widespread fractures now due to the continued attacks of the massive dangerous cats. His plan was simple; to produce enough momentum for the Impala to continue to cruise along the road without the truck’s assistance. Jensen knew the chances of both of the men surviving this night were slim. However he was willing to sacrifice himself to increase the odds of his injured friend living. 

He could hear the sound of cracking glass behind him along with the satisfied roar of the man-eating monster. 

“Steer the car straight, Chad! Don’t look back!” Jensen yelled out to his friend one last time before he floored the gas pedal. 

He thought he heard Chad cry out to him but was deafened by sound of shattering glass. He hastily slid down to the floor of the truck, making sure his right hand still pressed down against the gas pedal. However without his steady grip on the steering wheel, the truck lurched to the side, spinning out of control. 

He glanced up from his position and saw that a cougar had leap into the truck’s interior however it was getting shoved to the side of the passenger seat with the rotation of the tailspin. He felt the truck impact with something solid that immediately stopped the vehicle as the engine died instantly. Feeling dizzy and bruised from the sudden collision, Jensen looked over at the cat and froze. Green eyes met bright malicious amber orbs. The cougar bared its razor sharp fangs and began a low growl. It hunkered down, shifting into an attack position when suddenly the passenger side door was ripped open. The cat was grabbed by unseen hands and dragged outside, away from the interior of the truck. 

Jensen lay huddled on the floor of the truck, paralyzed by fear. Sounds of animalistic growls and roars that quickly became whimpers and yelps filled the night air. The intensive loud whines and cries were full of agony and pain. Jensen covered his ears, praying for the shrieks to be quieted. Suddenly there was dead silence. The only sound Jensen could hear was his own loud heartbeat pounding inside his chest. He wanted to get up to see what was happening but was too frightened to move. 

Suddenly the driver side door was wrenched open. Moonlight shone into the truck but its illumination was blocked by a large looming shadow. Jensen tried to scramble backwards but massive hands grabbed him and pulled his struggling form out into the cold, silent night. 

He continued to kick and jerk his body away from the unknown man holding him captive but he immediately stilled his movements when he saw who stood several feet away. In the center of the road near the Impala, with his back turned stood Jared. The tall biker was covered in blood, his shirt torn and tattered by cougar claws. His face remained hidden in the shadows. Only then did the moonlight reveal to Jensen’s disbelieving eyes that it was Chris who had pulled him from the truck.

“Jared!” Jensen yelled out, jerking out of Chris’s hold. He ran toward Jared without any hesitation and threw himself into Jared’s awaiting arms. 

“Jensen. You are alive!” Jared feverishly uttered against Jensen’s skin. He bent down and crushed the man in his arms with a deep soul-searing kiss. Jensen moaned, twisting his hands into Jared’s damp dark locks. He felt himself harden and thicken with excitement and arousal. The biker moved his lips from Jensen’s plush mouth to his neck, licking and nuzzling the freckled skin, leaving a claiming bruise behind. 

Jensen stood passively in the biker’s embrace, enjoying the sensations the large man was invoking in his body. When he moved his hands from Jared’s hair, he realized that it wasn’t soaked with sweat but with blood. He pushed against biker’s shoulders and exclaimed, “Are you hurt, Jared?!” 

“No, Darlin’. Don’t worry about it. It’s not my blood.”

Jensen owlishly blinked up at Jared. With the moonlight directly shining onto the biker’s face, Jensen noticed the blood splatter patterns across the handsome features. Dread filled him but he forced himself to ask, “Whose blood is it?”

Dark, intense eyes bored into his own fearful green orbs. “It is the blood of the slain that dare to try to take you away from me. More will be shed in the coming moons.”

Jensen shivered at the ominous words. He stared into the dangerous amber fire of Jared's eyes and knew that the biker meant every single word.

"Please, I don't want anyone to die because of me. I'm okay. Nothing happened," Jensen pleaded, tugging on the tattered remains of Jared's shirt.

"You have always been too tenderhearted, Darlin’. Even now when where you stand would have been your gravesite, you still beg for mercy for them. Do you not know what would have happened if you had fallen? Been taken away from me once more?" Jared asked quietly, running his hand along Jensen's pale face, his fingers tracing the lopsided metal frames resting against the shy man's ears.

"What?" Jensen whispered confusedly.

"They would get to live a long life. After I ruin them financially so that only sewer rats will welcome them. After I kill everyone they hold dear in their lives until those that remain curse their very existence. Only after years of torment will I allow them the peace of death. They will learn that there are some things in life that are worse than death. And my life without you by my side is one of them."

Jensen was astonished and panicked by Jared's words. He didn't know how to respond so he leaned forward and buried his face against Jared's broad shoulder, feeling strong, hard arms wrap securely around him. He breathed in the familiar masculine musk and tried to ignore the underlying alarm and threat of Jared's words. He closed his eyes, choosing not to see the dead mangled bodies of the cougars that littered the ground only a few feet away from them. Nor did he acknowledge the smoothness of the whole, uninjured skin beneath the shredded shirt of the big man that held him so tightly against his powerful body. 

+++++++

"Chad, are you okay? You haven't said a word in hours," Jensen asked, looking at the blond hacker worriedly. They sat in an exam room awaiting the results of the Chad's X-rays.

Due to Chad's severely injured right leg, Jensen was adamant that they go to the local hospital immediately. Since Chad couldn't ride a bike due to his broken leg, Chris had to drive him in his black SUV. Jensen didn't want to leave his traumatized friend alone so he insisted that he rode with him. This caused an argument with Jared since the biker had refused to let the shy man out of his sight. It was finally resolved with all three of them sitting in the rear seat of Chris' vehicle. Jared had ordered Jensen to sit on his lap, much to the disgruntlement of the bashful man. Jensen knew that he had to pick his battles carefully so he agreed, hiding his red embarrassed face against the biker's shoulder the entire time.

During the ride, Chad had sat huddled against the rear side door, edging as far away as possible from the couple. Jensen didn't pay too much attention since he was too mortified himself. But now watching his friend constantly avoiding his eyes, shame and embarrassment filled him.

Now in the hospital, beneath bright lights and the safety of the company of other humans, Jared had finally left Jensen alone with Chad. Jensen looked down at the floor and mumbled, "Do you hate me now because I have feelings for another man?"

He felt a light slap to the back of his head. He glared up at the hacker. He exclaimed, "Hey!"

"Don't be a freaking moron! Of course I don't hate you. I'm just trying not to piss off the possessive skin walker that has his paws all over you! I'm still surprised that he left you alone with me."

"Who the Hell are you talking about? What skin walker?!"Jensen asked in confusion.

"Jared! The guy you were grinding on," Chad hissed, looking furtively at the door. 

"I was not grinding on him! Wait, what?! You think Jared is a skin walker?!"

"Of course he is! I saw his face when he was taking apart those man-eating lions. With his bare hands! No human can do that!"

"How could you see his face? It was so dark!"

"I caught a glimpse of it in the moonlight. He had a full set of fangs! His hands were claws, man! Have you seen the bodies of those damned cougars yet? There are no bullet holes in them! That's because your boy was tearing them apart with his bare hands. Bare hands!"

"I heard you, Chad. You don’t have to use your hands as a demonstration," Jensen grumbled. Fear twisted in his stomach at Chad's words. He didn't want to accept the reality that Jared might indeed be a skin walker.

"Jensen…" Chad started to say but he fell immediately quiet when the door swung open. A short curly blond-haired, good-looking doctor swaggered into the room.

He asked, "Mr. Chad Michael Singer?"

"Yes, that’s me!" Chad piped up. Jensen rolled his eyes at his friend's apparent paranoid delusion of the government tracking him. He therefore felt compelled to perpetually use an alias to conceal his true identity.

The doctor continued, "Mr. Singer, my name is Dr. Sebastian Roche. I looked at your X-rays and it seems that your tibia is fractured. I will have a nurse come and start an air cast for you. You will be in this boot for 4-6 weeks. After we remove the cast, you will have to undergo physical therapy." 

"Jesus Christ on a crapper, are you kidding me? I have to go to physical therapy?" Chad whined.

"Yes, Mr. Singer. With your leg in a cast, your muscle mass tends to atrophy. We will have to rebuild the strength in your leg once the boot is removed. It could be worse."

"Really, Doc? Because from where I'm sitting, I don't think it could get any worse than this," Chad grumbled.

"Well, your cute friend next to you could have gotten hurt." Dr. Roche said, winking at Jensen's shell-shocked face.

"Oh for the love of God, why are all these dudes always coming on to you? Don't sit to close to me. You might turn me gay too!" Chad griped before crying out when Jensen whacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up, Chad!" Jensen snarled at his friend, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"It's true, lovely. Let's have dinner tomorrow night. Can I have your number?" Dr. Roche asked, leaning into Jensen's space. He placed his hand on the shy man's thigh. Jensen froze, paralyzed with revulsion, fear, and panic.

Without any hesitation, Chad shoved Sebastian away from Jensen. He growled, "Get the fuck away from him, asshole. You make one more pass at him and I'll sue this hospital for sexual harassment of patients."

Dr. Roche grinned and straightened his white lab coat, as he replied, "I highly doubt that, Mr. Singer. For one thing your friend is not a patient of this hospital nor is he one of my patients. You can't sue me for sexual harassment just for being friendly."

Chad glared at the doctor and sneered, "Okay if that's the way you want to play it then I will, or maybe I'll just go tell Jared Padalecki how you were all over his current boy toy. Let's see how well you fare then."

The doctor immediately paled at the mention of the biker's name. He stuttered out, "You are fucking lying! This boy is human! I would never have offended Keioue'i if I knew your friend belonged to him."

Chad smirked. He said "Not the way I'm going to be telling it. By the end of the story, I'll have you practically ripping off his clothes. So if I were you, I'd leave and have a nurse come back to get my cast done. Do we have an understanding here, Doc?"

The handsome doctor narrowed his blue eyes and snarled, "Watch yourself, Singer. You’ve just become an enemy of the Sia'siam." The doctor took one last lustful look at Jensen before storming out of the room.

"Holy shit! What the Hell was that?" Jensen asked, his heart racing wildly in his chest.

"That, my friend, was a walking, talking Asshole. Shit, do you think he’ll tell a nurse to come? I really don't look forward to hobbling out to find one," Chad groused.

"Chad, you saved me."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"You totally did. When that sleaze ball touched me, I just froze. Didn't know what to do. Still don't. If you hadn't interfered…"

"Then he would have been a dead man. Jared would have burst into the room once you start screaming and I would have ended up covered in blood and bones from the good doctor. So for everyone's sake, I chased the asshole away. Didn't really fancy taking a shower right now."

“Chad….”

“Dude, if you really want to be talking about saving lives, then let’s talk about your heroic stunt with the truck. All I did was chase away some asshole. You actually did save someone, me. So let’s drop this conversation before we become a pair of pussies.”

“You are such a jerk sometimes,” Jensen said, grinning at his friend. 

“I know. It’s part of my charm. But I have to ask you something really serious. It’s been bugging me….” Chad said, his face turning somber while his blue eyes stared into Jensen’s face intently.

Jensen nodded. His heart began hammering in his chest. Dread filled him. He wasn’t ready to answer any questions about Jared. His mind was still reeling from the possibility of Jared being a skin walker. 

“Do I really have squinty eyes? That damn shaman kept saying how my face was weird. I know for a fact that I am a very handsome guy. Hell, lots of dudes would totally want to fuck me!” 

Jensen gaped with astonishment at his friend. Relief washed over him as Chad began a tirade on the shaman. Little did he know that Chad wanted to put his mind at ease and engineer a grievance to distract the bashful man. The two friends sat side by side, talking and laughing until a nurse came into the room to set Chad’s cast. 

+++++++

“Jared?” Jensen drowsily asked, waking up to a naked, hard, warm body leaning over him. In the darkened bedroom, the biker’s face remained hidden in the shadows. He felt disorientated until he remembered that he had immediately fell asleep after making sure that Chad had settled comfortably into one of Jared’s guest bedrooms. They had ended up waiting for hours before the hospital finally discharged Chad. 

“Do you trust me?” Jared huskily queried. 

Jensen’s heart instantly lurked at the question. Without any hesitation in his voice, he answered adamantly, “Yes.”

“Then lay back and let me take care of you, Darlin’. Promise not to do anything you won’t like,” Jared murmured before he leaned down to pepper small wet kisses on Jensen’s face before crushing him a mind-blowing kiss. His big hands began caressing Jensen’s naked body before wrapping around the shy man’s risingly hard and thicken cock. 

But instead of jerking Jensen off as he had done so many times in the past, Jared moved away from the smaller man’s lush lips and began leaving a wet trail of kisses from his neck to his navel. He ran his long wet tongue around the purple marks on Jensen’s stomach while his fingers drifted from Jensen’s leaking dick past his heavy balls until they rested upon his ass cheeks. 

Jensen was becoming mad with lust, unconsciously thrusting his hips upward, bumping his red engorged cock against Jared’s chest. The bigger man chuckled at Jensen’s frustrated antics before he ran his wet tongue along Jensen’s rigid length. The shy man moaned in pleasure at the erotic sensations. Jared teasingly nibbled at the mushroom cockhead before opening his mouth and sucking Jensen down. Jensen cried out at the hot, wet heat that surrounded his flesh. Jared began bobbling up and down on his hard length, simultaneously sliding his blunt pre-lubed fingers into Jensen’s hole. The burning sensations of Jared’s fingers in his ass momentarily dampening his arousal until Jared began rolling his tongue along side his cock. The biker’s large thrusting fingers began to rub against his prostate reigniting a wave of pleasure in Jensen. 

“Jared!” Jensen cried out before he came, whitening out with ecstasy. Instead of pulling away, Jared swallowed every drop of come pouring out of Jensen, his throat sucking the cock until it was soft and sensitive. He pulled away with a slight pop and smiled up at Jensen. He quickly stroked himself before shooting ropes of semen over Jensen’s groin, stomach, chest and face. 

The shy man lay sated and exhausted on the bed covered in Jared’s come. He felt his eyes drooping. He raised his tired arms for Jared’s comforting embrace. He soon found himself wrapped up and pressed tightly against Jared’s body, as he quietly hummed in contentment. The last sound he heard as he drifted off to sleep was Jared telling him that he was never going to let him go. Instead of feeling alarmed, he sighed with contentment and slipped into his dreams, entering a world that was long forgotten. 

+++++++

He walked into a dark cavern, making his way through the shadows along a rocky path. His hands trailed against the rough stone walls, walking closer to the sounds of sobbing. The winding path eventually led him into a darkly lit den. He stepped to the edge of the room and froze at the threshold. In the middle of the area were two kneeling boys embracing each other. One was sobbing, clutching the other boy tightly against him. They were surrounded by a circle of were creatures. The giant beasts looked like a cross-species of a wolf and coyote but had the size of a large bear.

Jensen recognized the two boys from his previous dreams. Even though he knew that he was dreaming, he still tried to call out to them, alerting them of his presence. But again both boys seem not to notice or hear his calls. 

“Why, Sen? How can you ask me to live in a world without you in it! After I have lost everything! It is my duty as leader of our clan to stop this war. You should not have interfered!” The older boy harshly yelled at the blond boy in his arms. However he continued to gently caress the weeping boy. 

“You are the future of this tribe. You must be saved at all cost. Even if it means the life of one worthless human then so be it,” Sen said. 

“You are not a worthless human! You are my mate! Damn you for this!”

“Please, don’t leave me, not yet. The sun is setting and soon they will come for me. Hate me, rage at me all you want, but please don’t leave me now.” Sen begged, tears rolling down his pale face. 

“Sen, I can never hate you. I love you too damned much. I don’t how I can go on after tonight.”

“You must. And you will. Promise me.”

“Sen…”

“Promise me.”

“I promise. But you must promise to come back to me. Even if it takes a dozen lifetimes, you will come back to me. Swear it on the blood of our family.” 

“I promise that I will meet you again.” 

“I love you, Sen.”

“I love you, too. Please hold me until they come.”

Tears fell from Jensen’s eyes as he watched the boys desperately cling to each other. He noticed some of the were creatures had turned their faces away while others whined in sorrow. His head started to throb and he stumbled on his feet, falling to his knees. He felt his heart thumping heavily in his chest. He clutched at his chest, fighting to catch his breath while gritting his teeth through sudden acute chest pains. 

Jensen continued to kneel on the rocky floor until the pain slowly dissipated. When he glanced up, he blinked at the vision in front of him. He was no longer in the den but kneeling in the forest. When he tried to move he discovered that he was frozen in one spot, unable to move his body. 

In front of him was Sen, bound in chains. The boy was kneeling on the forest floor, his eyes remained lowered to the ground. A large shadow of a man loomed in front of him. Jensen was unable to see the stranger’s face since the man’s back was turned to him. Jensen could see that the man’s naked back was decorated with familiar looking rune-like tattoos. 

“What is your name?” The man asked.

Sen refused to answer. He was immediately slapped across the face. He was knocked to the ground by the force of the blow. Blood trickled from his cut lips. He lay dazed from the blow before he moved, finally struggling to get up. 

“Tell me your name before I start cutting into you, human,” the shadow ordered. But again Sen remained silent. The man drew back his hand, which had suddenly morphed into claw like fingers and slashed them across Sen’s chest. The boy cried out, his emerald eyes widened with fear and pain. 

“Your name!”

“Fuck you!” Sen screamed, spitting at the creature defiantly. 

“I don’t fuck humans. But perhaps I will make an exception. I will have your name,” the man snarled before he bent down and ripped Sen’s buckskin pants away from his body. The boy lay naked, quaking in terror, but bravely tried to kick at the man with his shackled leg. 

“Get away from me!” he screamed, but the skinwalker grabbed at his left ankle and cruelly twisted it until a loud crack was heard. 

“Tell me your name.” The man insisted, whispering to Sen, his massive body was on top of the trembling, quietly weeping boy, crushing the tethered boy into the grassy field. 

“Leave him alone you sick bastard!” Jensen yelled but again no one seemed to hear him. “Goddamnit! Kid, hold on. I’m coming!” Jensen yelled. But no matter how hard he twisted and squirmed, he still remained frozen in his spot, doomed to watch the tragic scene unfolding before his eyes. A feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him.

“This is not happening, not on my watch!” Jensen growled, despite the flare of pain in his chest he continued to struggle. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as he forced himself to stand up and moved toward the couple on the floor. As he dragged himself closer, he saw the man tenderly caress Sen’s face. 

“Beautiful. Give me your name or I’ll destroy the last pure innocence you still have,” the man whispered into Sen’s ear. 

For the first time Sen looked directly at Jensen over the man’s shoulder and spoke, “RUN, you fool!”

Jensen jerked out from his sleep. His heart banging rapidly in his chest, his face wet with tears. He was still breathing heavily when he twisted around in Jared’s arms and buried his wet crying face in the bigger man’s chest. 

“Jensen?” The biker drowsily asked, feeling the distress vibes from the trembling shy man. 

“It’s nothing. Had a bad dream. Go back to sleep,” Jensen mumbled. 

Jared remained silent. However he tugged Jensen’s face away from his chest and began kissing the man. He didn’t stop until Jensen felt the tremors leaving his body. The biker continued to stroke and pet him throughout the night even after Jensen had drifted off to exhausted sleep. Somehow Jared knew that his touch kept the bad dreams away from the beautiful man in his arms. 

+++++++

“I created a computer program to translate the text by every third letter. That way, it will only take minutes instead of hours to read the text. Are you ready?” Chad asked his friend. He noticed the small love bites along Jensen’s neck. He would normally tease someone for having visible hickies but he knew how embarrassed Jensen would get. He could tell that Jensen had a restless night due to the dark shadows underneath the shy man’s eyes. Jensen had appeared in Jared’s kitchen in the morning looking pale and noticeable stress. Despite Jared’s arm around him, Jensen looked distracted and anxious. 

Both boys had managed to escape from Jared’s compound to Kristen’s home by using a shortage of Jensen’s medication as an excuse. However both knew the reason for the visit, completing the final translation of Pack Law. 

Jensen nodded and began scanning pages of Pack Law into the computer. In a few brief minutes, he hoped the mystery would finally be solved. 

+++++++

“We spilled blood on their lands, yet they are still willing to hold the truce. What do you want to do next, Big brother?” Chris asked, kneeling on the floor of the Lair.

“Find out why they attacked Jensen even though I had already claimed him as my own.”

“And after that?” Chris asked watching Jared’s blue green eyes become amber bright in the dimly lit room, his canines extending from his mouth.

“War. We kill them all. Burn their bones until they are nothing but ash and dust.” 

“I understand, Big brother.” 

+++++++

After scanning the entire book into the computer, Jensen sat and waited for the translation to be completed. Chad had sensed his apprehension and need for privacy and excused himself to go to the kitchen. Jensen could hear the blond making a racket with banging pans and dishes and smiled. 

Jensen jumped into Chad’s empty chair when the computer made a chirping sound, indicating the translation was completed. Jensen stared at the computer screen, indecision and fear filled him. With one click of the mouse, the mystery would finally be revealed. He also knew that he had to face the reality that he might have to make some tough choices. He didn’t think he was ready but he had to know. 

He clicked the mouse and the word document loaded onto the screen. Most of the book contained the history of a set of rules that were titled as ‘Pack Laws’. The majority of the book outlined the laws, rules of conduct and behavior and a brief history on the Halchidhoma people. Disappointed, Jensen was about to close the document and call for Chad until his eyes fell to some words near the end of the translated text. They stated: 

“I am the sixth Dream Walker of my tribe but the first to become a Walker of Dreams. My father was the chieftain of the Halchidhoma people. We are a proud race that has suffered through many hardships from the Gods of the spirit animals. Long ago, a treaty was made between my people and the Gods. We promised the Gods that children of special gifts will be given to them. We will serve them upon our deaths; their desires were our sole purpose in life. 

My father knew of my ability but he had loved me deeply. My mother had died giving life to me. She was his most precious treasure. And I became his only son and heir. But somehow the Gods knew of my powers and on my third full cycle, they came for me. They devastated our tribe as punishment for hiding me and as a reminder of the treaty. My father died that night as I was taken away from the only home that I knew. 

I thought I would hate the Gods that I serve. I might have, yet they gave me to a young God. He deceptively looked slightly older than me. He watched over me and protected me when I unknowingly broke several Pack Laws. In time, I came to love and worship him. He became my life. We were happy for a brief moment. But there are jealousies among the Gods themselves. 

I learned that each God came from one of the six great nations. The six had become three due to constant warfare and a mysterious life threatening disease. Despite their decreased numbers, the Gods still fought among themselves. 

The nation that I served lost in the war to the most powerful nation of the Gods. The terms of surrender were simple as it was the foundation of the Pack Laws. The ruling chieftain of the nation must forfeit his life or else the lives of his nation will be destroyed. In the war, my God’s sires had died, leaving him as the sole leader of our nation. In order to preserve the life of his nation, the God that I serve had to sacrifice his life. However his mate could take his place and die for him. Since I was to be his mate, I will take his place and forfeit my life.

He did not know that I had dreamt of my death years ago when I was a young boy. I foresaw my death, slain by the jaws of his enemy. But I also saw another lifetime. One where we shall meet again.” And thus, the translated documents ended.

“Chad! I think we need to see that shaman again. Like today!” Jensen hollered to his friend. His fingers trembled and the sudden realization came to him. The boy in his dream, Sen, was the same boy that had written the now translated text that he was reading. 

+++++++

“He still lives.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! After all that planning and he still got away?”

“It was luck. We did not foresee Keioue'i coming to save him. Why is it so important that we kill him?”

“Because of what he can do, you fool. He’s dangerous. We need to eliminate him.”

“We have to tread lightly. We don’t want to anger the Keioue'i.”

“Fuck that shit. Jensen Ackles is more dangerous than Keioue’i. He will be our undoing. We must kill him before he remembers.”

“Remembers what?”

“How to become a Walker of Dreams.”

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: With great affection and gratitude goes out to my lovely and amazing beta, oldbatj. Not only does she keep me on the straight and narrow with the details, but also she makes the whole experience fun and enjoyable. She is definitely an inspiration to keep writing and at a fast pace! Thanks for always being so awesome and supportive, hon!! 

Author’s Note 2: I made some minor edits after I got the beta’d version so all mistakes are my own :-P 

Author’s Note 3: Comments are like chocolate chips cookies. They are delicious and inspirational. So if you are still interested, please leave a comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

“I can’t believe that I’m the one saying this, but you have to calm the fuck down. Or else I’m calling Jared,” Chad said to his friend. He watched the pale, dark blond-haired man pace back and forth in Kristen’s living room. His eyes narrowed down to Jensen’s bloodied lips that he’d bitten repeatedly in anxiety.

“What are the chances of me dreaming about this kid that so happens to have written the very book that I have been trying to decipher? Oh…. and he died centuries ago. What type of fucked up shit is that?! We need to see Chippewa again immediately.” Jensen exclaimed, his green eyes full of apprehension, his body flushed with adrenaline and the need to flee. 

“Listen, Jensen. You really need to calm down and start to think logically. Last time we saw the Shaman, we got attacked.”

“Shit! Are you saying that he ordered that assault?”

“No… highly doubtful. But I do think the two events are related. We got attacked because we saw him. Either they were after us because of what he had told us, or what he would have told us. Whatever the case may be, we still will have to go talk to him because he didn’t give us all the information. If we go back to see him now, however, maybe somebody else will come after us to finish the job.

And another reason why we can’t leave now is the shadow bodyguard that Jared stuck on you. If you look outside the window, you can see one of those leather-clad boys sitting out there sulking in the car. 

And lastly, I fucking broke my leg! I have real man-pain here. Some sympathy and a back massage would be lovely,” Chad teased, giving Jensen a cheeky smile. 

Jensen rolled his eyes at his friend and replied, “Idiot.”

“Hey, now…! Must I remind you that I have a 180 IQ?”

“I’ll have to see that paperwork before I believe you,” Jensen snarked back.

“I have taught you well. Trust no one!” Chad intoned, before flashing a devilish smile. 

“Jensen?” 

Both boys looked up and saw Danneel hovering by the doorway timidly. Damn. This is not going to end well, Chad thought. He could practically see the guilt, shame, and remorse pouring off of Jensen as the shy man looked at his former girl friend. 

“Can we talk? Alone?” Danneel asked, staring into Jensen’s green eyes. She walked closer to Jensen until she was only inches from him. Chad could see how much Jensen was fighting the urge to back away from her. However he refused to move. The hacker knew how awkward the situation was but he didn’t want to leave his friend alone. 

“I hate to burst your bubble but my leg is broken and it really hurts to move. If you guys go somewhere else, it would still require me to get up and move so I can eavesdrop by the door. So for my sake, just go ahead and talk in front of me. Just pretend that I’m not here. And could you move, Danneel? You’re blocking my light. You don’t want me to accidentally trip and fall again, do you?”

Danneel gaped at Chad, awed at his outspoken audacity. Her brown eyes darkened with anger and frustration. This was the first time in weeks that she had been able to catch Jensen alone without the dangerous biker by his side. She needed time with him, missing his comfortable presence. Her bed grew cold at night longing for his familiar arms to wrap around her. She retorted, “How are you going to trip? You are sitting down!”

“I may have an emergency and need to run to the bathroom. Seriously, you need to move over a bit.” 

“Chad…” Jensen tried to intercede. He was grateful for his friend’s support. But he didn’t want to hurt Danneel any more than he already had. He dreaded the conversation that lay ahead, his heart thumped rapidly in his chest while his hands grew cold with nervous sweat. 

“What? I can’t hear you because I’m not here. See I’m shutting up and not saying another word,” Chad said, making a hand motion of zipping his mouth shut.

“Fine, be a jackass. I don’t care. We’ll just talk in front of him.” Danneel conceded brokenly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Her dispirited mood shocked Jensen. He had never seen her give up on anything before. It prompted him to move forward, touching her shoulder. 

“No, let’s go to the kitchen and talk. Chad, sit your butt down here and don’t you dare move. I mean it.” Jensen warned the blond. He pulled his hand away from Danneel, feeling strange to be touching another person that wasn’t Jared, despite the non-intimate nature of the touch, his body still rebelled against it. 

They entered the kitchen, the afternoon sunlight shining brightly through the open windows. Jensen glanced at Danneel, noticing the weight she had lost since coming to Blackhills Creek. His heart ached for the pain that he had caused her. She had been a good friend throughout the time they had been together. He tugged her toward the kitchen chairs, wanting her to sit with him one last time.

"Danneel, there's something I want to tell you," Jensen began, his hands nervously twisting and pulling at his baggy brown pants.

"Jensen, I know. Please listen to me before you say another word. Okay?" Danneel asked, her hands covering Jensen's.

She waited until the shy man nodded. She didn't noticed how he fought to keep his hands under her own, his body repelling any other physical contact that was not from the possessive biker.

"Before I met you, I was in this relationship with this guy. He became my world. He made me feel things that I have never felt before in my life. I gave up everything he asked of me because of the feelings I had for him. I thought he was the one. Even when he isolated me from my friends and family, from anything that was familiar to me, I happily did it because I thought he was my soul mate. 

Without realizing it, his word became law. Even when he started to beat me, I still believed that somehow I deserved it. I'm not saying that my past relationship with this man is the same as your relationship with Jared. However you can't deny that there are some similarities between them. You barely know this guy, yet in less than one month your life has changed drastically. In all the time you have been here, have you spent any time with Kristen? Or even talked to your parents longer than a few brief minutes? I'm not trying to make you feel bad. But I just want you to be careful. You don't know this man very well. Are you sure you want to change your entire life for him?"

"Yes, I do." Jensen readily responded, instantly regretting his words as pain reflected on her face and in her sad eyes.

He quickly apologized but Danneel brushed him off. She pulled her hands away from him, crossing her arms and rubbing them as if to comfort herself from the agonizing emotional blow he had just dealt her.

"I love you, Jensen. That will never change. Before I met you, I gave up on finding love. I figured that some people deserved to be alone. But then you came stumbling into my life. You always have this negativity about yourself that I never understood. You seem to think that you are a coward, worthless and undeserving of respect and love, which is far from the truth. You changed my life, Jensen. You made me believe that there are good, strong men in this world, you being an example. Hope, love, friendship are the gifts you gave me. For that, I will always be here for you."

"Danneel…."

"I wish I could be strong enough for you, but I can't. I booked a plane ticket this afternoon for Clearview."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. It hurts too much to be so near and not be able touch you. You don't belong to me anymore. And I'm beginning to think that you never really did."

"I never meant for any of this to happen. Hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted. Please forgive me," Jensen begged, his green eyes darkened in shame and guilt. He remembered the beautiful red-headed girl that had given him a chance when an entire town had ignored him. Before she had entered his life, he had lived a very lonely existence. Seeing evidence of the pain she was in made him want to comfort her by wrapping her up in his arms. But a bigger part of him already yearned for Jared's reassuring presence.

"I know. We will always be friends but right now, I need some time and space away from you," she said, smiling sadly at him. She stood up and left the room and knew that she was walking away from the shattered dreams of a shared future she had hoped to have with the shy man left sitting in the bright sunny kitchen. 

"Good bye, Jensen," she whispered with tears streaming down her pale beautiful face.

+++++++

"And who do I owe for having you grace our presence with this visit?" A dark haired man with bright blue eyes sardonically asked Chris.

The long-haired man narrowed his eyes. Chris snarled, "You know very well why I’m here, Collins. An attack on the mate of a Keioue'i is punishable by death."

Misha Collins raised his right eyebrow, responding icily, "I didn't realize he was a mate. He certainly didn't smell like he was claimed. In fact, I would venture to say that he's human. We all know how Padalecki views humans. How was I to know that the human got himself claimed by one of your own?"

Chris growled out, "Watch your mouth, Cat. He is claimed by our Big Brother."

Misha smirked. His sharp blue eyes noted Chris’s angry red-flushed face. He replied, "Seems that I struck a nerve with you. How interesting since you’re well-known for your coldness and emotionless involvement. What I find quite tantalizing is that the Alpha not only has chosen a mate, but a human one as well."

"You forget your place," Chris snapped, his blue eyes quickly becoming amber-hued with claws silently extending from his fingertips.

"It is you who forgot your place, pup! I am the leader of my pride. You are in the heart of my land and you dare to approach me with threats? I should rip you in half." Misha growled, the early teasing inflection in his voice instantly gone. The other cougars in the room began hissing and snarling. A dangerous cloud loomed over the large, meeting room. Chris tried to curb his anger, forcing his mind to focus once more on his current duty.

He bowed his head in an apology he hated making, yet he did not break eye contact with the cougar leader. He was showing that he respected and acknowledged the authority of the Cat King, but at the same time, displaying that he was in no way submitting to the feline. 

“I apologize for the words that I spoke in haste. I meant no offense. I am here to inquire about the attack on Big Brother’s mate,” he spat out quickly.

“As I have stated previously, the human did not smell like he was claimed or mated. He is human, therefore fair game for my pride. If they wanted to play with their prey before they feasted upon his flesh, they were perfectly within their rights. Was he not caught on our lands? Then he should suffer the consequences like all human cattle.” 

“So you treat all humans on your territories like this?” Chris asked in disbelief. He knew that the cougar was lying to him. He tried to calm his inner wolf as it screamed for blood and retribution. 

“The ones we want as sport… we like to see them flee. It whets our appetites,” Misha said, grinning with fangs bared between his lips. 

Chris seethed, knowing that he had no grounds to challenge Misha or would be risking a declaration of full-blown war. No matter how much rage burned within his veins, it was not his place to declare war. Any actions had to be approved first by Big Brother. 

“I am also generously overlooking how your pack invaded my borders without permission and killed four valuable members of my pride. It’s an insult to my nation that your Alpha is not here to explain himself. Or is he too frightened by my presence?” Misha sneered, his cold calculating blue eyes glittered, waiting for an explosive reaction from the long-haired wolf. 

Chris desperately tried to rein in the boiling fury at this direct insult to his Big Brother’s name. He knew that the lying feline king was needling him and wanting him to react with violence. Slyly, the man attempted to maneuver him into making a foolish move, which the wolves could not afford since Christian was representing the pack in the official meeting with the cougar pride. 

“Since the truce has not been broken, Big Brother did not come. He had more important matters to attend to.”

“More important than this?” Misha hissed, his ego stung, anger evident in his rising voice. 

“As I had mentioned before, your highness, this is an inquiry meeting. We were concerned that the truce had been broken when your pride made an attack on Big Brother’s mate. But since you have already stated that it was only a misunderstanding, then all is well between our nations. There is no need for retaliation or heads of state to meet.”

“And how is your Alpha going to address the cost of four dead cougars? Not only were they young cats but one of the last of our litters. We are almost an extinct nation! With four fertile males gone, it lessens our chances of procreation.”

“Big brother is willing to transfer twenty million dollars for the cost of lives that were impacted.”

“Does he really think we need money? We need viable mates! We can’t mate with humans…. that would dilute our already dying bloodlines. I want him to send us four wolves in the next mating season.”

“He will not go for that!” Chris growled, his blue eyes once again turning an amber color. 

“I know how he jealously guards your precious pack! He was always a strong proponent of keeping a pure species, even among the nations. That’s why it’s very shocking to hear that he has chosen a human mate. 

But if he wants to make amends and avoid a full out war, then when the next mating season comes, which will be three moon rises from now, he will send me four of his most virile, young male wolves. What’s wrong? Are you afraid that once the male wolves fuck our female cougars that they will become diseased and spread the sickness into your pack? Interesting dilemma... Tell your Big Brother my demands. He has two sunrises to make his decision.” 

“And if he doesn’t?” Chris asked already knowing the answer.

“Then it’s a war he shall have. And it will be the last final mighty war between the remaining nations.” Misha hissed, his blue eyes bright with manic bloodlust. His lower body had begun to shift into true cougar form, with only his head retaining its human shape. 

+++++++

“Hmm. I’m surprised to see you in the open with the sunlight on your handsome face, Beautiful. I figured Padalecki would have you sequestered away in his mansion for safekeeping. He must be losing his touch,” Tyler huskily said, directly behind Jensen’s ear. 

The shy man sprung from his seat in surprise, spinning around to face the sexy dark haired stranger. He rubbed disgustedly at the ear that Tyler had whispered into, feeling the skin damp. After talking to Danneel earlier, he had called his sister to set up a late afternoon lunch. He had felt even worse when he heard how happy and excited she was about meeting up with him. She’d picked one of her favorite outdoor cafés for their late afternoon lunch and he had arrived early to snag them a choice table. 

“Dude, did you just lick my ear?!” Jensen asked, scandalized that he had someone’s spit on his skin. 

Tyler gave him a wolfish smile and winked at him before sitting down in the seat across from him. He replied, “I couldn’t help myself. You looked delicious and it turns out you taste like it, too.”

The grey-eyed man chuckled when he saw Jensen blushing beet-red and starting to stammer. He smiled in amusement and asked, “Do any interesting reading lately? Got any burning questions for me, Beautiful?”

Jensen gave him a suspicious look. He grumpily replied, “Yes. But if I ask, will it cost me anything?”

Tyler flashed another smile and teasingly said, “Well, consider my little taste of your skin payment rendered. Ask away to your heart’s content.”

The bashful man narrowed his emerald-green eyes in consideration. Cautiously he asked, “Tell me why you are so interested in me?”

A look of surprise and admiration flashed across Tyler’s handsome face. He replied, “You got me. I lied. You can ask me anything that pertains to Pack Law.”

Jensen grumbled, “Figures.”

Tyler gave a shout of laughter. “I must have fallen hard, because all that sulking and pouting is just turning me on, Sweetheart.”

“Keep it in your pants, buster. No one wants to know. Can I ask why you gave me ‘Pack Law’ to read or are you going to threaten me with kisses?” Jensen tartly asked.

Tyler grinned and said, “Interesting how you are the one that mention kisses. But back to your question… In order to survive the game you got thrown into, you needed to know the laws. Now you do.”

Jensen flushed a deeper shade of red at the older man’s words but continued to ask, “I don’t really understand all the rules yet. Are you telling me that ‘Pack Law’ is real? That there are skin walkers among us?”

The flirting grey eyes turned serious, as they bored into Jensen’s own. Tyler remained silent. Jensen burst out, “Holy Shit, the great nations are real?! And Jared is one of them. So is Chris. They must belong to the same pack. Are you a skin walker too?!”

“Yes.”

“What pack are you from?”

“The one that is dying. We have been dying for decades since the last war. The sickness from one of the dying nation has been spread to our nation. There was never a cure found. As our numbers began dwindling from warfare, our young became sick and died. Before long, we slowly disappeared until our numbers became insignificant. That is why Padaclecki allows me to wander into his territory. He perceives me as no threat since I do not have a pack behind me anymore. I am one of the last of my kind.” 

Jensen’s green eyes turned sympathetic. He could hear the sorrow and anguish in Tyler’s voice but something was driving him to push for answers. He asked, “What kind are you?”

“We are the A’siadi nation. We have the power to feel air underneath our bodies as we soar through the skies. We also can become any animal spirit that we choose. But the sickness continues to plague our kind. It traps us in one mutated spirit shape, which has become toxic and corrosive to our souls. It is a slow and painful death. Many, who do not have anchors in this world, have been driven mad. ”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories for you.”

“That is not my most painful memory or my greatest loss.”

Jensen remained silent, couldn’t comprehend what could possibly be worse than slowly losing the people that he loved from a deadly disease. 

“Ask your questions, Beautiful. Before I grow weary of this game….” Tyler quietly murmured. His gray eyes clouded with memories of the past. 

“The book spoke of three great nations. What are the remaining two?”

“The Keioue'i nation was and still is considered the most powerful nation of the remaining three. Even when there were six great nations, they were the strongest. Their spirit animal is the Wolf. Their strength lies with the lunar goddess. However, their brutality and violence is insane and imbedded in their nature. Be careful for they will betray you and be your undoing. 

The remaining nation is the Sia'siam nation. Their numbers and strength were a close rival of the Keioue’i nation, but in recent years, they too have been struck by the same disease as my nation. As a result, their population has decreased. Since they only have one spirit animal, the Cougar, the disease does not affect them as much as it has with my nation. Although they are a warrior tribe, they prefer to use underhanded tactics and strategies to avoid direct confrontation. A very manipulative and deceptive nation that you must constantly be on guard against, for they will seek your death by indirect means so that it will not be traced back to their hands.”

“Is each nation distinguished by tribal tattoos? Is that why everyone around here has one?” 

“Yes, each nation has a different symbol that represents our animal spirits. We like to wear our markings on our skins.” Winking at Jensen, Tyler cheekily added, “Plus tattoos are so cool!”

Jensen gratefully smiled, appreciating how the bigger man was trying to lighten the mood. His body flushed with embarrassment as he sputtered out the next burning question that he had. He croaked out, “M….mates...”

Tyler gave the red-faced man a heated look and said, “Yes, what is it you want to know about mates? How we mate for life? If our bonds are strong enough, can it surpass even death itself that we can one day meet our beloved in another life time?” 

Jensen stuttered, “Aaaaaa….”

The older man continued to tease, “Or were you wondering if I had a mate?”

“No! That’s not what I was thinking!” Jensen hotly denied, feeling strangely guilty.

The dark-haired man smirked aiming another sexy leer at Jensen. 

The shy man looked away and decided the best course of action was changing the subject. Although he wanted to know more about mates, in hindsight perhaps it was better asking Jared than Tyler. Jensen didn’t want to give the man the wrong impression. He asked, “The book mentioned a Walker of Dreams. Is there a difference between a dream walker and walker of dreams? And what exactly is a Walker of Dreams?”

Tyler smiled sadly at Jensen and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Beautiful, but I cannot answer that question. It is sacred information that is only passed down from one dream walker to the next. Their oral teachings were considered hallowed and never shared with our kind. The answers you seek will lie in human knowledge alone.” 

“Why are you helping me? Why do you care?” Jensen whispered. But he knew that he wouldn’t get any more answers from Tyler. The older man had smiled at him again and reached out to gently touch his face. Jensen instinctively tried to resist the urge to flinch but his body still betrayed his movement. He saw the flash of pain reflected on Tyler’s face before the man tried to conceal it. 

“I’m like two for two in hurting people today,” Jensen mumbled to himself. 

“Hey, Jense! And what are you doing here, Hoechlin? Are you stalking him? Don’t worry, Jensen, I’m calling Milo right now,” Kristen said whipping out her cell phone.

“Kristen, stop. I asked Tyler to sit with me until you came. Now that you’re here, he can leave. Thanks, Tyler, for hanging with me. I’ll catch up with you later,” Jensen said pointedly looking at the older man.

“I think maybe I’ll stay,” Tyler replied.

“Over my dead body!” Kirsten exclaimed.

“Tyler, stop teasing. My sister doesn’t realize what a jokester you are,” Jensen said through gritted teeth, glaring at the man.

Tyler smiled wickedly before winking at the irritated, handsome man. He throatily said, “I’ll catch up with you later, Beautiful.” Before Jensen could react, he leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on the shy man’s forehead before leaping out of the seat and sauntering away. 

“How dare he!” Kristen shrieked. 

“Oh, forget about it, sis. Barely was a peck.”

“That’s not how Jared would see it!”

“What’s why you are not going to say any thing. That’s all I need, more men fighting over me,” Jensen dryly replied. 

“I can’t lie to my future brother in-law!”

“You are not lying to him. Just not telling him.”

“That sounds like lying by omission.”

“Oh, come on! I don’t remember you being such a goody-two-shoes when you lived with Mom and Dad.”

“That was different.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you! You went out of town with Chad and he comes back with a gimp leg. Now some strange guy that is not from the club goes sniffing around you, that’s definitely something Jared needs to know so he can protect you.”

“I don’t need protection from Tyler,” Jensen argued back. 

“Fine, but are you willing to gamble your life on this decision?”

“Ah… come on Kris, please don’t get upset,” Jensen replied when he saw tears filling his sister’s eyes. Anxiety and guilt twisted in his gut at how troubled she was about lying to the biker.

“I’m feel so responsible with everything that is happening to you. If I hadn’t begged you to come, then none of this would be happening. You would still be with Danneel now, instead of worrying about someone trying to kill you!”

“Could you try to stop being so self-centered? The world does not revolve around you.” Jensen said sardonically waiting for his sister to snap her eyes toward him in anger. He gave her a mischievous grin before continuing, “None of this is your fault. I don’t recall you begging me to come. My baby sis is getting married. Come Hell or high water, I was coming to check out the man you are going to spend the rest of your life with. Had to make sure he was worthy of you.

As for Danneel, I always felt like she was a friend more than a lover. I never wanted to hurt her so I continued to pretend that everything was fine between us. We were eventually going to break up. It was just a matter of time. And all this other crap that is happening is out of your control. I can take care of myself. I am your big brother after all.”

Kristen stared at her smiling innocent brother. The fading afternoon sunlight shone on his face, making his smile seem extra bright. The words of how she feared that he was too weak to save himself caught in her throat. She didn’t want to hurt her fragile, sweet brother. Even though they had drifted apart when they were young, she was very protective of the new stronger relationship that they recently had formed and developed. She would not be able to survive the guilt or loss if anything were to happen to him. 

She smiled bravely at him and nodded her head with a heavy heart. She knew there was more to this seemingly simple club that Milo belonged to, but she played dumb because she thought it was the only way that she could keep him. She hoped that her happiness would not result in the loss of her brother’s life. 

+++++++

Chris remained seated in his chair watching the rage building in his Alpha. He had known that the debriefing of his meeting with the Cougar nation would not be pleasant. He scanned the room for the others’ reactions. The only member that looked visibly upset was Milo. The other members looked impassive and unaffected with his reconstruction of the cougar’s claims and demands. 

After the meeting with Collins, Chris had immediately gone to the Lair. He was somewhat surprised that Jared wanted him to debrief in a public forum rather than recounting to him in private quarters. He knew that Jared would become enraged with the Cat king’s demands and indirect insults aimed at Jensen. 

“That old Cat king dares to dictate a deadline for me?” Jared asked, the fury of his words the very antithesis of how quietly and controlled he uttered the question.

“Yes, Big Brother. He wants an answer two sunsets from today.” 

“Then he shall receive my answer tomorrow night with the full moon in its glory and power. Eradication.”

“Jared, please think about this. We have avoided conflict for several decades. Do you really want to break the truce over this human?” Tom asked, his blue eyes clouded with worry. 

With lightning fast movements, Jared was immediately on top of Tom, pounding the man’s face bloody until the facial bones collapsed. He then dropped the slumped body to the floor. The room was dead silent, not one wolf dared to move or make a sound that could be misconstrued as a challenge to their furious leader. 

“An insult no matter how lightly it was meant about Jensen, is still a direct insult aimed at me. They will pay the price for their ignorance with their blood. Anyone that is stupid enough to oppose me will wish for a fast death. Understood?” Jared growled, his eyes becoming amber bright with a full set of fangs extending from his jaws. His fists were crimson red with Tom’s blood. 

All the remaining members in the den quickly stood up and knelt before their Alpha to display their loyalty and submission to him. War had been declared. 

+++++++

“Okay, tell me why you are doing this again?” Chad asked Jensen into the phone set. He was beginning to realize how truly reckless his shy friend could be. It became clear to the blond hacker that Jensen should never be allowed out alone. 

“Remember those dreams I keep having? The one with the two little boys standing in the field? I need to know if they are true or not. Or if I’m losing my mind.”

“Newsflash, you are losing your mind! You must be crazy to once again leave town! Don’t you remember the last time you did that? You got attacked by a pack of man-eating lions and I have a broken leg to prove it!”

“That’s why this time, you are safe at home,” Jensen reasonably replied.

“That still means that you will get killed! By yourself!”

“You are being so melodramatic,” Jensen groused.

Chad stuttered, “D-d-d-dramatic?! The car that you were driving is totaled! Your best friend, me, has a broken leg, which all are the results of you leaving town! Just tell me where exactly you are so I can tell Jared when he rips every bone from my body.” 

“Jared is not going to hurt you…. much, anyway. If anything he’ll probably just punch you a few times.”

“Oh, my God! This is so not helping!” Chad wailed picturing his body being pummeled by the biker’s mighty fists. 

“I’m technically still in Black Hills Creek,” Jensen replied.

“Oh, bless the alien overlords, I am saved!” Chad sarcastically mumbled into the cell phone.

“I’m in the forest, currently following this wooded path.”

“Why are you in the freaking forest? I’m going to activate your GPS on the cell to get your exact coordinates,” Chad said. He hobbled himself to the computer, turning on the hard drive.

“Didn’t realize you can do that,” Jensen huffed into the phone as he began to climb upward along the trail on an inclined slope.

“Dude, I am a ‘hacker extraordinaire’, that’s why the government wants my fine ass. But don’t change the subject. Why the sudden nature walk?”

“In my dreams, the two boys meet in this field that was in the middle of a forest. The field had these stone pillars with rune symbols on them. I want to see if the stone pillars actually exist. And if they do, I’m going to get pictures of each symbol the pillars have.”

“Why is that important?”

“Because I think one of those symbols can be the same one on my hip. Remember the freaking mark on my body that is not going away? I need to first confirm if I’m sane. And if it turns out that those pillars exist, find out which symbol on each pillar represents which nation. And if those stone totems are there, maybe I can start getting some real solid answers.”

“So basically this all rides on you finding these pillars.”

“Yes.”

“Why can’t you just ask Jared? I mean he saw you naked and probably has been all over those marks on your body. Wouldn’t this all be easier, not to mention a lot less trouble, if you just ask him directly?” 

“I would, but something Danneel said struck me. She asked me how much I really knew about Jared. I only just met him less than a month ago.”

“You shouldn’t listen to your Ex!”

“So you think I should trust him?”

“No. But I think your little walk in the woods is dangerous and potentially life threatening. You know I’m a paranoid freak, who likes to check his facts three to four times with confirmations from different sources. A lot of funky things are happening around you that can be directly traced back to the biker. I think you need to find more information before you confront him about it. At least you will know if he’s lying to you or telling you the truth.” 

“So strolling in the woods it is. Holy crap!”

“What’s wrong?!” Chad screeched into the phone, frantically clutching the handset to his ear, straining to hear any threatening sounds from the other side. 

“I found it!”

“Found what?”

“The pillars, you moron! What did you think I meant? Aliens?” 

“Dude, don’t tease, you know they exist! Hello, open field….. Your ass can get abducted in a nanosecond. Can’t believe you found the pillars. Guess that means you’re not crazy after all.”

“Image that,” Jensen griped as he walked closer to the stone structures. His heart raced with excitement as he ran his trembling fingers over the emblem on the closest stone pillar. The design was beautiful and intricate. 

“Stop ogling it and start snapping those pictures!” Chad hollered in his ear. 

“How did you know I was touching it and not taking pictures?”

“Because you are too damned quiet. Now move! The longer you stand there, the higher the chances of something bad happening.”

“Nothing bad is going happen,” Jensen groused but instantly twisted his head when he heard a branch cracking. 

“Shit,” he quietly whispered into the phone. He ducked behind a pillar, hiding his body along the cool, rocky surface. 

“What now? You accidently cut yourself?” Chad disgruntledly asked while staring at the tracking signal location on the computer screen. 

Jensen heard another branch breaking near him. He froze as he suddenly heard a low growling sound. 

Chad impatiently tapped his fingers along the desk. He tersely asked, “Jensen, what’s wrong?”

Long silent seconds ticked by before Chad heard Jensen’s terror-filled voice. He whispered, “Chad, there’s…. there’s something’s here…” 

“What’s there? Jensen?! …Jensen?! ” Chad screamed, but the phone had already been disconnected. 

The hacker immediately hit the redial button but the phone went directly to voicemail. The tracking signal that he was following on the computer also disappeared. It was a clear indication that the phone must have been turned off or even destroyed. Fear and despair twisted in his gut with the cold realization that he had no idea where his friend was. Or even if Jensen was still alive...

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: I had a sweet, caring, Christmas fairy by the name of oldbatj that not only beta this story and made it so much better than it was! Thank you so much for your supporting presence and positive and cheery attitude. ~Hugs~

Author’s Note 2: I am quite sad that the end of this story is near…….

Author’s Note 3: If you are still interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


End file.
